The legend of Zelda: Después del Crepúsculo
by Sheik96
Summary: Después de salvar Hyrule y alrededores del Crepúsculo, Link lleva una relajada vida en Ordon. Cuando Moy le pide que lleve cada sábado víveres al Castillo de la Ciudadela, Link acepta sin pensárselo. ¿Es que le gusta admirar el paisaje de la Pradera durante el viaje? ¿O es para ir a ver a Zelda...? (Escenas bastante subiditas de tono, lemon)
1. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Y ya habían pasado 2 horas. ¿Dios mío, por qué iban tan lentas? Link no había aparecido esta mañana y comencé a preocuparme a partir de las tres de la tarde. ¿Por qué no venía hoy? Quizá había sido demasiado fría con él la última vez, pensé recordando en lo distante que había estado al final de nuestro último encuentro. No eso no podía ser, entonces, ¿es que le había pasado algo? No encontré otro motivo por el cual el chico rubio no había aparecido. Me mordí el labio inferior y me senté sobre la cama, apartando el libro que había estado leyendo para intentar distraerme.

En ese momento entró Mayra en la habitación, abriendo sin llamar y causando un gran alboroto, para variar. Cabe aclarar que Mayra ha sido mi sirvienta personal y mejor amiga desde que teníamos unos 14 años. No hace falta mirarla mucho para darse cuenta de que es una chica muy atractiva, el pelo rojo le cae ondulado por la espalda, y sus ojos color ámbar siempre sonríen cuando lo hacen sus labios, que dejan al descubierto los blancos dientes que conforman su pícara sonrisa, adornada por un hoyuelo en cada mejilla.

-¿Sabes quién ha llegado, Zelda? - Me mira por encima del hombro con esos ojos felinos suyos y muestra una amplia sonrisa traviesa-.

-Sorpréndeme anda...- Resoplo, ya sé lo que viene ahora.

-¡TU CHICO RUBIO!.- Algo se enciende dentro de mí, no quiero que se me note, aunque sé que por la forma en que la he mirado durante solo 2 segundos que se me va a notar. Y mucho. Dios Mayra podía llegar a ser muuuuuy tonta a veces.

Y no me equivoco. -Te has puesto roja, Majestad... ¿Quizás hay algo que tengas que contarme?.-

-Pues no, no des la lata anda- Intento decir esto con gesto aburrido, pero seguramente no quede convincente para alguien que me conoce tan bien como mi mejor amiga.

-Zelda venga ya, ¡he visto como lo miras ciento y una veces! Como vas de sus ojos a su pecho, y luego a esos brazos que te encantan -me guiña el ojo- y cómo te quedaste el otro día mirándole al...

-MAYRA YA ESTÁ MADRE MÍA- No la dejo acabar, y llegados a este punto, solo se me ocurre lanzarle una almohada a la cara- ¡CÁLLATE!-.

Y entonces se ríe fuerte y alto. Con una risa clara e inocente que no cambia desde que la conocí. Una risa que me había hecho reír a mí desde que éramos niñas, por triste que estuviera. -Eres súper mala amiga, ¿sabes?.-Y aunque digo esto, yo también me río. Después de todo, las dos sabemos que tiene razón.

-Sé que estás preocupada por él tía, pero conoce el camino, y sabe defenderse, se habrá quedado dormido, o habrá hecho una parada para comer...- Mayra era así. Siempre intentando consolarme, incluso si previamente yo me había dirigido a ella con malas formas a causa del enfado.

Le dirigí una mirada suspicaz. -¿Qué? ¿Qué miras con esa cara?.-Me devolvió el almohadazo en la cara aprovechando un momento de mi distracción – Dios tía, hoy no hay quién te aguante, enserio- le hago un gesto algo grosero para una princesa – No sé como Evan te soporta...- Evan es su chico, trabaja en las cocinas de palacio. Es alto y muy moreno, con ojos cuyo oscuro color parece absorberlo todo. La clase de ojos a los que una podía estar mirando todo el día sin cansarse. Me saca la lengua y me dirige una mirada de desprecio, y yo río. Batalla ganada.

Entonces, llaman a la puerta. Mayra y yo nos miramos como sabiendo por qué era. Me dirijo rápidamente a la puerta y tiro del frío pomo de oro que la adorna. Otro de los criados de palacio aparece apabullado en la entrada a mi dormitorio.- Su Majestad, el chico de Ordon ha llegado.

Genial. Otro sábado más teniéndole tan cerca y sin poder mirarle fijamente por vergüenza.

Mayra me guiña un ojo y acto seguido me lanza una mirada de "¡Vamos allá que es tuyoo!". No pierdo ni un segundo más y me apresuro escaleras abajo para abrir el portón que me separa de mi chico de los ojos zafiro.


	2. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Llego al hall de entrada casi sin aire por la carrera escaleras abajo, y mientras me coloco bien el vestido y me aliso el pelo, pienso en qué puedo preguntarle para que no parezca que he estado _muy_ preocupada por él. Doy la orden a los dos guardias que vigilan la puerta para que se marchen. En cualquier otro caso, hubiera permanecido en mis aposentos esperando que ellos abriesen, pero esto era distinto. Con _él_ era distinto. Vacilo un poco antes de tirar de la enorme puerta, y la luz del día se cuela ampliamente por el hueco que aparece al abrirla.

Y allí está él, de pie al lado de su yegua marrón, con ese aire distraído que lo caracteriza. A la mierda todos mis esquemas. Lo miro por unos instantes solo, no quiero que se dé cuenta de que me cuesta enormemente estar a su lado sin lanzarme a sus brazos. El pelo rubio intenso le brilla con el sol y lanza destellos dorados cuando la brisa juega con él. Lo lleva despeinado y alborotado, y aunque resulte extraño, me parece sumamente atractivo así.

Me dedica una sonrisa (madre mía, que sonrisa más perfecta, parece la de un dios) – Zelda, eh...- Siempre le había costado encontrar las palabras a este chico – Lo siento si he tardado más, ayer tuve una noche taaan larga...- Esas palabras me golpean en el pecho. ¿Se refiere a que ha estado con otra chica?. -No importa- contesto seca. El parece darse cuenta de esto y se acerca más a mí.

\- Anda, ven – De pronto coge mis delicadas manos entre las suyas fuertes y grandes, curtidas por el trabajo en la granja y de sujetar la espada. Un repentino calor me sube por la espalda. Evito mirarlo a la cara, sé que enrojeciendo muy rápido, maldita sea, tengo las mejillas ardiendo.

-Entonces, no te ha pasado nada por el camino?- pregunto, mis ojos buscando los suyos.

-Nada de nada, siento haberte preocupado tanto, princesa.- Me guiña un ojo y luego me lanza una de sus pícaras miradas azules, a la cual me quedo enganchada, sin poder apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Pff me intimida siempre que lo hace, siento que es capaz de ver a través de mi cabeza

y de leer todo lo que estoy pensado. Me hace sentir "desnuda" de alguna manera. Pero yo también sé jugar a este juego.

-Tampoco te lo creas mucho –, digo. Después me inclino sobre él y le planto un suave beso en la comisura derecha, justo al lado de sus labios, donde tiene una pequeña cicatriz. Mi beso tiene el efecto deseado y puedo ver como su mirada pasa de "seductora" a atónita en cuestión de segundos. Cómo aparta la mirada rápidamente, y un color rojizo inunda sus mejillas. Dios cuando se pone así es que no puedo, NO puedo. Las ganas de darle otro beso son enormes, pero sé controlarme y cómo hacer que sea él quién busque el siguiente.

Sigo actuando como si nada, y le dirijo una mirada inocente. Cuando le hablo, uso mi tono más sensual: -Puedes dejar ahí a Epona, los sirvientes se encargarán de ella y recogerán todo el cargamento. Tú y yo vamos a mi habitación.- Dios eso había sonado demasiado mal, y, aunque siempre pasábamos el resto del día allí cuando el venía, hablando, o bromeando con Mayra y Evan, nunca se lo había propuesto así. "Tú y yo vamos a mi habitación". Además con el tono de voz que había empleado, podía dar lugar a confusión, a mucha.

-Ehh, vale bien, bueno vamos – estaba visiblemente nervioso y cortado,- Las damas primero.- Consigue recomponerse al pronunciar esto último y me guiña uno de sus azules ojos. Cuando me giro, lo escucho suspirar hondo y dirigirle unas palabras de cariño a Epona.

Subo la escalera intentando no ir muy rápido, no quiero que se note que tengo unas ganas locas de quedarme a solas con él. Desde hace tiempo, me imagino las _cosas_ que pasarían si algún día estuviésemos completamente solos durante largo rato, y cada vez que lo pienso noto un calor y un cosquilleo en la base del estómago, que si aumenta mucho se pasa a _otra_ parte de mi anatomía. Me muerdo el labio inferior y alargo la mano para abrir la puerta de mis aposentos.

Pero entonces la suya se posa sobre la mía, las dos sobre el pomo de la puerta. Está justo detrás de mí, lo noto muy pegado a mi cuerpo, noto su calor, y su olor. Huele a jabón, ropa limpia y canela. El calor en mi estómago despierta de nuevo. Suspiro profundamente y me fijo en el brazo que tiene sobre el mío propio, el que acaba en la mano que tiene encima de la mía. Es fuerte, musculado y está algo bronceado.

\- Vas a abrir o tengo que hacerlo yo?-. Estas palabras me sacan de mi ensimismamiento y giro el pomo de la puerta. Él rodea mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos, gesto que casi hace que se me salga el corazón de lo rápido que me late, y una oleada de calor recorre mi cuerpo, para acabar concentrada en el estómago, en forma de un suave cosquilleo. Valiente capullo, sabe cómo hacerlo, no me esperaba nada de esto y no sé como reaccionar. Link 1, Zelda 0. Aunque me intimide infinitamente, y esté muerta de vergüenza, no pienso ser yo la que se separe, y así de pegados entramos en mi habitación. El cierra la puerta tras de sí.


	3. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Entramos en su habitación, y yo aún tengo mis manos enlazadas alrededor de su cadera. Joder, la curva de su cintura es perfecta. Nos paramos en el centro de la sala, y tiro suavemente de ella para acercarla todavía un poco más a mi cuerpo. Noto que su respiración se acelera, y sin duda sus mejillas deben de tener un color rojo intenso. Reclina su cabeza hacia atrás, y la apoya sobre mi hombro para mirarme. Sus facciones son delicadísimas. Su piel es blanca como la porcelana, e igual de suave. Sus ojos son grandes y de un azul parecido al mío, aunque nuestras miradas son completamente distintas. La suya es tan... Pura, _inocente. _Esboza una sonrisa con sus labios rosados y carnosos, esos que tantas veces han sido objeto de mis fantasías.

Entonces ella se da la vuelta y se separa un poco de mí, aunque tan solo unos centímetros. Es suficiente para que su cortina de pelo café se mueva, y a mi me llegue su exquisito olor. Dios, cada vez se me hace más difícil estar a su lado, yo querría estar con ella de _otra _forma.

-Link, yo... Pensaba que te había pasado algo, ¡y en lugar de eso es que te has quedado dormido!- Mientras pronuncia estas palabras solo puedo mirarla a los labios.

-No sois la más indicada para hablar de quedarse durmiendo hasta tarde, princesa.- Sé que le da rabia que se lo diga, pues en realidad como princesa del reino de Hyrule, tiene muchos instructores que la agobian gran parte del día y la levantan muy temprano. Pero no hoy. Hoy es nuestro día. Le dedico una sonrisa burlona y me da un empujón en el pecho, apartándome de ella.

-Eres idiota.-

Levanto las cejas con expresión de falsa sorpresa y me vuelvo a acercar a ella. -¿Qué vocabulario es ese para una princesa? - Uno con el cual los campesinos puedan comprenderme sin problemas- Me guiña un ojo y se gira para empezar a andar hacia uno de los grandes ventanales de la habitación. Sabe que me provoca que haga cosas así, pero yo también conozco un par de puntos débiles suyos.

Quiere que me acerque a ella, y de hecho es lo que hago, porque yo deseo aún más tenerla cerca.

Llego y me pongo detrás de ella, tan pegado a su cuerpo que tengo su trasero rozando _ciertas_ partes de mi cuerpo, lo que hace que un peligroso cosquilleo me empiece a bajar desde estómago hasta esta parte de mí. Me inclino sobre ella, y cerca de la oreja le susurro: -¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy, Zelda?- Porque yo tengo claro lo que quiero hacer, pienso. Quiero eliminar todo lo que nos separa, el espacio y la ropa, y hacerlo muy fuerte con ella. - Pues, no sé, si quieres podemos bajar a la pradera, que hace un día espectacular...- Le noto cuando habla que está muy nerviosa, y por el ritmo de su respiración creo que los pensamientos de ella no se alejan de los míos.

La agarro de la cintura y la giro, para colocarla mirándome. Sus ojos esquivan los míos y sus mejillas están ardiendo. - ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Esto hace que me mire súbitamente y frunza el ceño. -Pues no, no me pones para nada nerviosa, Link. - Y entonces por qué estás tan roja y respiras tan fuerte? Digo mientras le acaricio la mejilla.

-¡No estoy roja!- Acto seguido aparta mi mano de un manotazo. -Y punto!

Esto me arranca una risa desde lo más profundo de mi pecho. -Vale vale, te creo.

-Ósea, encima de que vienes tarde, me vienes de chulito y sobrado? Pues así no funcionan las cosas, caballero. ¿Qué piensas hacer para compensarme?

Entonces mi gesto se torna serio. La miro a los ojos fijamente, y levanto suavemente su barbilla con mi mano, incitándola a que se acerque a mi rostro. Ella se muerde el labio inferior mientras me mira de forma inocente, y el calor y el cosquilleo que de antes sentía _ahí _me aumenta considerablemente. No sabe lo loco que me vuelve ese gesto. Sigue acercándose a mi cara, guiada por mi mano. Levanto mi mano y le pongo un mechón café detrás de una de sus orejas, que son puntiagudas como las mías. Nuestros labios van a rozarse, y yo tengo miedo de que una vez que eso pase no poder parar. No _querer _parar. Con sus dos manos, ella rodea mi cintura y me pega más a su cuerpo, dejando claro que también quiere que nuestros labios se encuentren.

En ese momento, un súbito alboroto en la escalera hace que nos separemos rápidamente, Zelda con la cara ardiendo. Segundos después, Mayra entra por la puerta, tan oportuna y escandalosa como siempre.

-Ups... ¿Interrumpo algo, pareja? -Mayra, no somos pareja- Contesta Zelda cortante y enfadada. -Bajemos un rato a disfrutar del día, anda.

-¡Por eso mismo he venido a buscaros! Venga, moved el culo tortolitos.

Zelda me lanza una mirada de "lo siento" antes de darse la vuelta para seguir a su mejor amiga y sirvienta. Me quedo fastidiado y enfurruñado, pero al final acabo por seguirlas también.


	4. Chapter 5

-o-.-.-.-o-.-ZELDA-o-.-.-.-.-o-.- (En este capítulo mezclo perspectivas)

Cuando llegamos abajo, tiro del pomo dorado del Gran Portón de palacio, y la luz del día se cuela ampliamente por él. Realmente hace un día genial, y podría haber sido aún mejor si Mayra no nos hubiera interrumpido minutos antes en mi habitación, cuando los labios de Link y los míos habían estado a escasos milímetros de rozarse. Dios, había soñado tanto tiempo con ese momento, y pese a la vergüenza que me daba, me había atrevido a acercarme a él como nunca antes lo había hecho. Él fue el que dirigió mis labios hacia los suyos, es cierto, pero yo no me aparté, como hubiera sido de esperar en mí, sino que me dejé llevar, _deseando_ que ocurriera. Y Mayra había irrumpido en la habitación cual elefante en cacharrería, cortándonos todo el rollo. Ya hablaríamos ella y yo esta noche. Pero bueno, ahora toca disfrutar del día, que aún estamos a finales de primavera y las horas de luz no son eternas.

Camino rápido y con la cabeza alta, dejando ver que estoy molesta, y Mayra parece captarlo ya que no hace ningún esfuerzo por ponerse a mi lado o andar a mi paso. Me pregunto si Link vendrá detrás de nosotras o se habrá avergonzado tanto que está ensillando a Epona para marcharse. "No seas tonta, ha venido en parte para estar contigo, no se va a ir ahora" me digo a mí misma mientras le lanzo una mirada envenenada a Mayra, que no hace ningún esfuerzo por disculparse y me mira con aire divertido. Entonces sí que aprieta el paso y me alcanza.

-¿Por qué estás así?- Me susurra - ¿Acaso estabais haciendo algo que no debíais princesa?.- Sonríe pícaramente, y dos hoyuelos aparecen en sus suaves mejillas.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo quieres que hagamos nada si tengo una amiga que es tan inoportun...!- No me deja acabar la frase y un brillo súbito aparece en sus ojos – ¡Pero entonces es que ibais a _hacerlo_! -¿¡A hacer QUÉ, Mayra?! ¡CUIDADITO!- Me irrita mucho que tenga razón, y que por ello se las dé de enterada. - Shhh, shh no chilles, Link viene por detrás. Pues tú sabrás lo que quieres hacer con él...- Dicho esto me guiña un ojo y yo le giro la cara, derrotada. Mierda. Mayra 1 Zelda 1.

Caminamos otro rato en silencio, y entonces Link acelera el paso y se coloca en medio de las dos, rodeándonos los hombro con un brazo a cada una. No solemos dar muestras de cariño de este tipo hasta estar ya alejados del Castillo, casi llegando a la pradera. Me molesta que abrace a Mayra, aunque sea solo así, después de lo pasado en mi dormitorio quiero que sea _exclusivamente_ mío. Entonces noto como empieza a acariciar suavemente una parte descubierta de mi hombro, haciendo que mi piel se ponga de gallina, y que un escalofrío me recorra todo el cuerpo. Miro hacia abajo porque temo volver a enrojecer, y cuando cesan sus caricias, siento pequeñas corrientes allí donde me ha estado tocando, y vuelvo a sentirme especial. Ese gesto por insignificante que pueda parecer, era solo para mí.

Entonces Link levanta rápidamente los brazos y comienza a saludar enérgicamente. Allí, en la ya visible pradera, está Evan esperándonos, con todo un banquete puesto encima de una manta de color azul claro. Ahora es Mayra quién comienza a enrojecer muy rápido, a pesar de que se las da de desenvuelta y desvergonzada cuando me habla de su chico.

-¡Venga, que parece que os acabáis de despertar! Evan debe llevar esperándonos muuucho tiempo!.- Dice Link, y echa a correr, no sin antes dirigirme una amplia sonrisa. -Pues la verdad es que podríamos darnos prisa- Comenta Mayra- Tengo un hambreee... -Pronto ya no la tendrás, tranquila- Mayra me mira desconcertada, luego mira a Evan y vuelve a mirarme a mí. -DIOS TÍA- Exclama, y me da un manotazo en el brazo- ERES UNA...- Me río fuertemente y echo a correr, después de todo no queda tanto para que se ponga el Sol y Link tenga que volver a los establos a ensillar a Epona y partir hacia Ordon.

-o-.-.-.-o-.-LINK-o-.-.-.-.-o-.-

-Bueno, ya va siendo hora de ir preparándome, que ya casi está oscuro y aún me queda un viaje larguísimo por delante...- Digo, y aún en la penumbra noto que todos me miran. Había sido un día genial, incluso tras la interrupción de Mayra, pero ahora debía irme. -¿Ya te vas rubito?- Evan me mira componiendo una mueca burlona, y su chica, que descansa en sus brazos, le deposita un ligero y suave beso en el cuello. -Sí, ehm, además no tengo la espada, y de noche los caminos se hacen mucho más peligrosos que de día.- Me levanto y me sacudo la hierba de los pantalones de montar.

Los demás me imitan, y mientras Evan sacude los restos de comida de la manta-mantel, Mayra, Zelda y yo nos encaminamos hacia el Castillo.

Nos cuesta otro rato llegar, y para entonces la noche ha caído totalmente sobre Hyrule. El Castillo tiene un aire más majestuoso a la luz de las antorchas. - Bueno, pues aquí nos despedimos todos, hasta el próximo sábado- Digo y abrazo a Mayra, que me sonríe tímidamente, y luego estrecho fuertemente la mano de Evan. -Nos vemos el finde que viene, colega- Dice dándome dos palmaditas en la espalda. - Eso ni se duda.- Cuando me vuelvo hacia Zelda para darle un beso en la mejilla, ella habla: - ¿Puedo acompañarte a los establos? Me gusta ver como ensillas a Epona. - Me quedo abrumado durante unos segundos antes de contestarle. ¿Ella y yo? Juntos otra vez, ¿solos? - Claro, vente.- Logro recomponerme y bajo la mirada de desconcierto de nuestros amigos nos perdemos en la oscuridad de la noche, camino a las cuadras.

Cuando estamos en la puerta de los establos, me acerco a ella y la agarro de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y le susurro al oído: -¿Has dicho eso para estar a solas conmigo?- Su respiración comienza a aumentar de ritmo, como cada vez que algo así pasa entre nosotros. -Sí. ¿Para qué sino?- Entonces se libera de mis brazos y agarrándome de la camisa tira de mí, adentrándonos en el edificio de madera.


	5. Chapter 6

Dios no me puedo creer que YO esté haciendo esto. Que la princesa del reino de Hyrule, una joven respetable esté a punto de hacer algo así. Sigo agarrándolo de la camisa, nos metemos más y más en las cuadras. De pronto mi espalda choca contra algo duro, son las viejas paredes de madera del edificio. Aún estando en una zona poco iluminada, alcanzo a ver cómo una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Link. "Dios mío, que sonrisa". Lo cierto es que jamás lo había visto sonreír así, lo hace de un modo extraño, desconocido para mí, hipnotizador. Sonríe con _deseo._ Me desea a mí.

Tiro de su camiseta y lo atraigo hacia mi cuerpo, puedo sentir su respiración en mi boca, está casi tan acelerada como la mía, y este simple hecho hace que una especie de corriente eléctrica me baje desde el pecho hasta la parte baja del estómago. Sin dejar de mirarme a los labios, me agarra de la cintura y se acerca todavía más a mí. Puedo notar su calor, y su exquisito olor a canela. No quiero ser menos que él, y subo con mis manos acariciándole la espalda hasta dejar una de ellas en su nuca, de nuevo jugando con su pelo. Esto último produce él un suspiro profundo y a mí me encanta que lo que hago le guste. Levanta una de sus manos y la coloca debajo de mi barbilla, como horas antes en mi habitación. "Esta vez no habrá interrupciones", me digo. Entonces comienza a depositar suaves y rápidos besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula, cosa que hace que una ola de calor me sacuda entera. Cuando me besa justo en la comisura, al lado de los labios, tengo que cerrar los ojos para evitar que el calor concentrado en mi vientre y la sensación de su cuerpo apretado contra el mío me hagan gemir. Escucho su gruñido de satisfacción, me tiene justo dónde él quería, madita sea.

Entonces sin previo aviso sus labios chocan contra los míos, y acto seguido se funden en un lento beso. Link introduce su lengua en mi boca, y yo hago lo mismo, punzadas eléctricas recorren mi cuerpo. Continuamos así un rato, entrelazando nuestras lenguas, jugando. Ahora soy yo quién decide tomar la iniciativa y separo mi boca para morderle el labio inferior mientras lo miro directamente a los ojos, sé lo mucho que le provoca este gesto. Obtengo el resultado deseado y Link empieza de nuevo a besarme, esta vez de una forma feroz.

Llegados a este punto, el calor concentrado en mi bajo vientre se ha pasado en su totalidad al centro de mi intimidad, que empieza a humedecerse vergonzosamente. Cuando Link se separa de mis labios yo estoy jadeando y solo quiero que no se aleje nunca de mí. Que no se acabe nunca esta sensación de placer que estoy experimentando debido a sus besos.

-Te quiero más cerca Link...- Alcanzo a decir, mi respiración entrecortada. -Sus deseos son órdenes- Dice él, con la voz ronca por la excitación. Entonces me coge en brazos y me sienta a horcajadas sobre él, pero aún dejándome contra la pared. Mis piernas se deslizan alrededor de su cintura y Link introduce una de sus manos por debajo de mi vestido, y comienza a acariciar mis piernas mientras me besa, quedándose con cada caricia cada vez más cerca de mi intimidad. Esto es demasiado para mí y comienzo a gemir bajito, a la altura de su oído.

Link deja de besarme por unos instantes y me mira con expresión culpable, hasta en la estancia poco iluminada puedo ver que se sonroja. Entonces me doy cuenta de que algo duro y caliente en su pantalón se presiona contra el interior de mi muslo. Sé lo que es y por qué lo tiene así, y me encanta que sea incapaz de contener las sensaciones que le provoco. Me hace sentirme de algún modo que tengo control sobre él. Le beso suavemente en los labios: -No pasa nada, idiota, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.- Me mira agradecido y la sonrisa pícara regresa a sus labios. Vuelve a besarme de una forma mucho más agresiva que antes, de manera _desesperada_. Como si fuera la última vez que fuéramos a hacerlo. Las caricias en mi piernas se intensifican también y se vuelven más profundas, haciendo que vuelva a no poder reprimir los gemidos, esta vez más fuertes. "¡Joder házmelo ya!" quería gritarle, sacudidas de placer recorriéndome el cuerpo, quería que acabara con esta especie de sufrimiento placentero. Comienzo a mover ligeramente mis caderas sobre las suyas, intensificando el roce de su dureza contra mi muslo, lo que le arranca un par de gemidos sordos y acelera su respiración aún más, para mi satisfacción.

Un súbito relinchar de caballos fuera nos hace separarnos rápidamente. Yo aún tiemblo por la excitación, y él tampoco puede ocultar el evidente signo en su pantalón que demuestra que estaba quizá peor que yo, con más ganas. "_Qué va, eso es imposible",_ pienso. Se apresura a toda prisa a ensillar a Epona, y no puedo evitar reprimir una carcajada al verlo todo apurado y rojo, sin que su dureza haya bajado ni un poco. Cuando ya lo tiene todo a punto, vuelve a dirigirse a mí: - Siento que hayamos tenido que separarnos así... Yo bueh... - Me lanzo a sus brazos y le planto un beso en los labios. Luego me pongo de puntillas para susurrarle: - Ha sido genial.- Acto seguido le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja y al separarme de él le guiño un ojo. Él, demasiado abrumado (o excitado) como para decir algo, monta en su yegua y tras dedicarme una amplia sonrisa, sale de los establos para perderse en la noche de Hyrule.

Matt (el ruido que habíamos escuchado antes) entra en los establos, seguido de los dos caballos que siempre le acompañan.

-¡Princesa! ¿Cómo usted por aquí? ¿Sabe que el muchacho de Ordon acaba de irse? -Sí, Matt lo sé.- Suelto una carcajada y le doy un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de los establos, dejando desconcertado al mozo de cuadras de palacio.


	6. Chapter 7

Subo corriendo las grandes escaleras adornadas por una alfombra roja en el medio, agarrándome de la barandilla de caoba para no tropezar. Aún tiemblo a causa de lo ocurrido en los establos con Link. Ahora, pensándolo en frío, tengo la sensación de que he hecho algo que no debería haber hecho jamás, y me siento rara, no sé describir la sensación exacta. Es cierto que Link me gusta muchísimo, y que no me imaginaba algo así con ningún otro chico, pero quizá hayamos llegado demasiado lejos esta noche, "¡mierda, si yo solo quería besarle!". ¿Qué esperará de mí entonces la próxima vez que venga? ¿Que me meta en su cama con solo darme dos besos? Porque quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si Matt no llega a aparecer. Me da mucha rabia el no haber sabido controlarme, ¡y yo pensando que no tendría ningún problema, que sería él el único que no querría parar!. Sumida en mis pensamientos, me planto frente a la puerta de mi alcoba sin darme cuenta, y alargo la mano hacia el pomo dorado dispuesta a entrar, bañarme y dormir hasta el mediodía, sin querer saber nada de nadie.

Pero como no podía ser de otro modo, Mayra me espera sentada sobre la cama y con una mirada de "Lo sé todo" en sus ojos ambarinos. Antes de empezar a hablar, una sonrisa pilla se dibuja en su rostro:

\- ¿Que te gusta ver cómo ensilla a Epona? ¿Enserio Zelda? ¿No había otra excusa peor en tu lista o qué? Cruza las piernas y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. - Esque no era una excusa hija mía, además, antes me había dicho que igual necesitaba ayuda con algunas cosas y tal...- Mayra empieza a reír y sus conocidos hoyuelos le aparecen en las mejillas de porcelana.

\- ¿Cuándo te va a entrar en la cabeza que a mí no me sabes mentir? Si además vienes toda despeinada y tienes el ves...- No la dejo acabar la frase y voy corriendo a mirarme al espejo. Joder, es cierto que estoy despeinada.

\- NO estoy despeinada, es solo que hacía viento fuera, ¿vale?- Esto vuelve a arrancarle una carcajada a mi mejor amiga, y se echa hacia atrás en la cama dando palmas. Entonces me fijo en las marcas rojas que tiene en uno de los lados del cuello y decido atacarla por ahí. -Pero al parecer tu también has aprovechado el tiempo con tu Evan...- Mis palabras obtienen el efecto deseado, y se queda seria mientras puedo comprobar como sus mejillas se colorean en cuestión de segundos.

-La diferencia está en que él SÍ que es mi novio- Me dirige una mirada triunfal antes de volver a incorporarse en la cama.- Venga ya, cuéntame qué ha pasado tíaaaa- Resoplo para darle a entender que es una pesada, pero aún así avanzo hasta la cama y me siento en el borde, junto a ella.

-Pues nada tú, que...- Empiezo, pero me paro a pensar cómo quiero decirle a mi mejor amiga que he estado apunto de acostarme con Link.- … Que eso.- La mirada inquisitiva de Mayra hace que me sonroje, y ésta se empieza a reír fuertemente. -¡TE LO HAS TIRADO! - ¿¡Pero de qué hablaaaas?! ¡No seas bruta dios mío, claro que no me he ACOSTADO con él! Solamente nos besamos y ya está.

-¿Y ya está? Lo siento pero no te creo eso. - Tú nunca me crees nada.- Digo, y le doy un empujoncito en el hombro, me sonríe. - ¿Será porque tú siempre tratas de mentirme?

-Valeee, valee, tienes razón. Fuimos a los establos y allí él empezó a besarme, y después de un rato besándonos él me subió encima suya y enton... -¡¿Que te subiste encima de él?! Joder tu no pierdes el tiempo- dice con una falsa expresión de sorpresa-

-Vale ya o no sigo!- Cruzo los brazos y aparto la mirada, dejando ver que estoy molesta de nuevo. - Perdone usted, continúe.-Me sonríe socarronamente y murmura:- La que iba de santita... -MAYRA ya no te lo cuento, por idiota. -Eh, eh, relax, venga sigue que ya no te interrumpo más, lo prometo. -Bueno. Entonces empezó a acariciarme las piernas y noté cómo se le ponía...- Llego aquí y me paro, me da mucha vergüenza admitir esto delante de Mayra. Sé que me arde la cara y que estoy roja como un tomate o peor. -...Que se le ponía dura, vamos.

-¡PRINCESAAAAA!, ¿Pero qué cosas son estas?- Entonces al ver que estoy muy avergonzada, carraspea y continúa: -Bueno es normal, una reacción normal en un chico.- Al menos no la he perdido del todo y sabe cuándo tiene que dejar las bromas. De repente me siento aliviada, tras contarle esto siento que he dejado un peso atrás. De pronto un gesto de alarma se le instala en el semblante y me mira con preocupación. -¡Me he dejado los grifos de la bañera abiertos!- Y en ese preciso instante vemos como una fina capa de agua asoma por debajo de la puerta del cuarto de baño y penetra en la alcoba. -¡Mierda mierda mierda!.- Las dos nos levantamos de un salto, y corremos entre risas a evitar que el desastre se expanda aún más.


	7. Chapter 8

Llego a la entrada de Ordon cuando la noche está ya bien entrada, pues no se ve luz en ninguna casa, ni siquiera hay antorchas iluminando los porches. El río que pasa por medio de la aldea discurre tranquilo y sinuoso, la luz de la luna se refleja en él. Me paro delante del poste de madera que normalmente uso para atar a Epona y me bajo de la agotada yegua. -Ya puedes descansar pequeña, lo has hecho muy bien- murmuro mientras le doy palmaditas en la grupa. Le retiro la silla y las alforjas de mimbre que han servido para transportar el cargamento al castillo, y Epona resopla de alivio.

Mientras subo las escaleras verticales de madera que llevan a mi cabaña en el árbol, voy pensando en lo próximo que haré, necesito un buen baño de agua fría, MUY fría. He venido todo el camino dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido con Zelda. No podía parar de pensar en su cuerpo, en cómo lo he tocado, en cómo ella movía sus caderas encima de mí exigiéndome _más, _en lo loco que me volvían su olor y sus labios, y en todo lo que hubiera deseado hacer con ella. Evidentemente, esto no ha ayudado en lo más mínimo a disminuir mi excitación, sino que al contrario la ha mantenido. Abro la puerta de madera y enseguida la calidez y el olor de mi casa me inundan, un delicioso olor a canela flota en el aire hasta mí, y también me llega el calor de la lumbre que se ha quedó encendida esta mañana, y que ya no es más que unas cuantas ascuas a punto de extinguirse. Entro y el ambiente caldeado me reconforta, pues a pesar de estar casi a principio de verano-finales de primavera, en las noches aún refresca bastante.

Me quito la camisa blanca que he llevado puesta y que todavía huele a ella, (un olor que si antes me encantaba, después de lo pasado en los establos hace que me vuelva loco), y la arrojo encima de la cama. Voy hasta donde tengo una pila con agua y preparo uno de los jabones que me regaló Ilia, hechos por ella. El que elijo es de color verde agua y tiene un olor fresco, como a menta y hierbabuena, que me ayuda a conciliar el sueño y a relajarme rápidamente. Me desprendo de mis botas de montar y las hago a un lado con el pie, a continuación procedo a quitarme los pantalones ajustados también de montar, al tiempo que pienso lo mal que me lo han hecho pasar.

Cuando me quito la ropa interior compruebo como me imaginaba, que mi erección aún no ha desaparecido del todo, a pesar de ser mucho menos evidente que cuando tenía a Zelda sobre mí. Introduzco un pie en el agua y un escalofrío me recorre de arriba abajo, joder, está muy fría. "Pero así mejor", pienso. Una vez que meto los dos pies, viene lo más difícil, y es mojarme el abdomen y mis partes íntimas. Resoplo mientras lo hago, pero al menos observo como mi dureza disminuye poco a poco, hasta que mi pene se queda casi flácido.

Sumerjo la cabeza y seguidamente cojo el jabón mentolado que momentos antes preparé, para empezar a frotarme todo el cuerpo con él. Pero es inevitable, y mientras me enjabono suavemente pienso que es Zelda quién lo está haciendo. Que los dos estamos desnudos en esta bañera, y ella sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, frota dulcemente el jabón contra mi pecho. Que luego se inclina para besarme y al acercarse sus pechos se aprietan contra mi torso. Incoscientemente, empiezo a acariciarme el pene con la punta de los dedos, que ha comenzado a endurecerse de nuevo por culpa de estos pensamientos. Noto que un cosquilleo me empieza a recorrer el pene de arriba abajo, siento como se va poniendo duro poco a poco y vuelvo a imaginar, pienso en lo que sentiría si fuese Zelda quién estuviera acariciando mi excitación. Empiezo a jadear suavemente, y la Zelda de mi imaginación comienza a recorrer la fina línea de vello rubio que me baja desde el ombligo hasta mis partes.

Ahora sí, mi pene vuelve a estar casi igual de duro que antes, y yo intensifico las caricias, gruñendo de placer, buscando aliviarme de la presión que siento en esta parte de mí. Pero antes de continuar, me levanto y cierro las cortinas que dejaban pasar la luz de la luna, sé que nadie puede verme a estas horas de la noche (o de la madrugada, ya no sé ni qué hora es) pero así me siento más seguro. Vuelvo a la bañera y ya el agua fría está de lejos de producir algún efecto en mí. Me acomodo en la pila y cierro la mano en torno a mi dureza, apretando un poco. Empiezo a subir y a bajar la mano alrededor de mi erección cada vez más rápido, a medida que el placer se intensifica, dispuesto a terminar lo que esta noche Zelda no pudo.


	8. Chapter 9

Cabalgo rápidamente por la verde pradera de Hyrule, los cascos de Epona restallan contra el suelo y producen un ruido sordo a medida que avanzamos a toda velocidad por la vasta explanada de hierba verde. Los olores y sonidos de la primavera están dejando paso a los del verano, así como los colores que adornan todo el paisaje que atravesamos. Aunque yo naturalmente no voy fijándome en él. Mi mente recuerda una y otra vez lo acontecido hacía tan solo una semana, con la chica que ahora no puedo sacarme de la cabeza. Al principio siempre había sentido vergüenza, y tenía bastante miedo de hacer algo mal y quedar en ridículo delante de ella. Pero desde que me arrastró al interior de los establos dónde nos besamos por primera vez, (además la forma en que lo hizo, madre mía), se ha despertado en mí algo distinto, nunca había experimentado sensaciones así por nadie, y nunca había tenido esas ganas tan feroces de algo. Pero hoy, y ahora pensándolo en frío, tengo claro que no puedo ser tan brusco, que tengo que ser más "caballero", no hacer nada que a ella le incomode, a pesar de que yo me muera de ganas por hacerlo. No quiero cagarla con Zelda, pues es la primera chica que tengo claro que me gusta de verdad.

Sumido en mis pensamientos me planto sin darme cuenta en la entrada de la Ciudadela. Siempre me ha gustado el olor a especias del mercado de los sábados, el sonido del agua cayendo en la fuente y las canciones que tocan los trovadores y juglares ambulantes. Por eso aminoro un poco la marcha, (aunque me muero por llegar rápido para besar a Zelda) y disfruto de lo que la colorida Ciudadela ofrece a mis sentidos. No tardo en llegar a las puertas del Castillo real, y los guardias que las custodian sonríen al reconocerme y se apresuran a retirar los pesados trancos que bloquean las grandes puertas de madera de roble.

-Bienvenido, Link! ¿Has tenido una buena semana?- Pregunta el más alto de los dos, un hombre de cara bonachona llamado Liam. -Pues sí, además el tiempo ha mejorado mucho estos últimos días- Digo sin realmente prestar atención a mis palabras. El otro soldado ríe y asiente como dándome la razón y los dos vuelven a cerrar las puertas detrás de mí cuando cabalgo a través del camino de piedra que lleva a la entrada del Castillo. Entonces el corazón me da un vuelco y siento cosquillear los dedos de las manos, allí está ella, esperándome, con su melena café brillando por el sol. A su lado está el mozo de cuadras, Matt (_sí, el interruptor_) esperando para llevarse a Epona a los establos luego de descargar todo el cargamento. Al llegar junto a ellos me bajo de mi yegua y Matt me saluda inclinando la cabeza, gesto que le devuelvo. -Me la llevo, ¿vale?- Asiento y luego se dirige a Epona: - Vamos, chica.

Entonces mis ojos se posan sobre los de Zelda, y sus mejillas se colorean levemente, lo que me hace sonreír al momento. Mira a ambos lados como para convencerse de que nadie nos ve y me deposita un suave beso en los labios. La agarro de la cintura y la atraigo hacia mi propio cuerpo para devolverle mejor el beso. Su olor me llega de nuevo, y mezclado con el contacto de su boca y la mía, hace casi imposible el evitar darle otro beso con _más _ganas. Entonces se separa de mis labios y su semblante se torna serio. Me coge de la mano y cuando habla, de nuevo solo puedo mirarla a los labios: -Link tenemos que hablar. ¿No te asustes, vale?- Asiento con la cabeza. ¿Cómo que no me asuste? Un "tenemos que hablar", ¿y me pide que no me asuste?. Con mi mano aún cogida me guía a través de corredores y pasillos hasta la escalera que conduce a su habitación. -Tranquilo, todos los sirvientes incluida Mayra están ayudando a la limpieza de antes de verano. -¿Incluida Mayra? ¿Segura?.- Ella ríe y yo no puedo reprimir una amplia sonrisa al escucharla. -Sí, incluida Mayra.- Me guiña un ojo, y me da a entender que hoy nos nos interrumpirá nadie. Suspiro profundamente, estoy bastante nervioso.

Entramos en la alcoba de Zelda y ésta cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Entonces la agarro de las manos y me inclino para besarla, pero ella se suelta y me pone un dedo en los labios. -Link no voy a acostarme contigo...-Hace una pausa, se ve que le da vergüenza decirme esto-...Tan pronto. No creo que esté bien.- Pero yo solo he escuchado "acostarme contigo", y en el momento en que Zelda lo dijo empecé a sentir un cosquilleo en la base del estómago. Me ruborizo, y ella arquea las cejas y me lanza una mirada de "sí, te estoy hablando de sexo, ¿algún problema?"

-No, no claro, ehm... Yo también pienso que es muy pronto para eso- "Aunque esté deseando hacértelo aquí y ahora", pienso. Me recompongo y continúo: -Además, sabes que yo nunca haría nada que tú no quisieras, esto se basa en el respeto mutuo y la confianza y ya sab...- No me deja acabar y coloca sus dos manos en mi pecho para empujarme encima de la cama, me tumba, esto me pilla por sorpresa pero reacciono rápido y estoy preparado cuando ella se sube encima de mí, buscando mi boca. De nuevo se despierta dentro de mí ese fuego, que me hace desear estar dentro de ella más que nada en este mundo. Su lengua juega con la mía, y yo bajo las manos desde su cintura hasta su trasero, y la pego contra mí. Al contacto de mis manos, ella deja escapar un suspiro, y su respiración se acelera cada vez más. Comienza a mordisquearme el labio inferior, y después yo me incorporo un poco para besarla con pasión, como si me fuera la vida en ello. Se separa un poco para coger aire y luego vuelve a besarme con fuerza, choca sus labios contra los míos, con una sonrisa que me hace estremecer de puro placer. Vuelve a empujarme en los hombros y me obliga a tumbarme de nuevo sobre la cama, mientras sigue sentada a horcajadas sobre lo que se me está empezando a endurecer rápidamente. Comienzo a acariciar sus muslos con la punta de los mis dedos, arrancándole un par de gemidos sordos.

Entonces ella introduce las dos manos por dentro de mi camiseta, sin dejar de besarme frenéticamente, y yo tengo que apartar mi boca unos instantes, porque el contacto de sus delicadas manos en mi pecho y la parte baja de mi abdomen, acariciándolo, me han cortado la respiración. Ella se da cuenta, y entre risas se acerca a mi oído: -Pues espérate a ver lo que llega- dice con una voz tan sensual que no puedo reprimir un gemido ronco que se escapa de mi boca, solo de imaginar qué puede ser. Mi excitación es ahora muy visible, y cada vez que ella se mueve un poco encima de mí provoca que una oleada de placer se extienda desde mi miembro hacia el resto de mi cuerpo.

-Link- Empieza a hablar y ahora ella tampoco puede ocultar lo excitada que está, se le nota en la voz. -Link yo no sé hacer nada de esto- Me dice- Nunca he tenido relaciones con nadie y no sé que debo a hacer...- La frustración se adivina en su tono de voz, y acercándome más a sus labios le susurro: -Puedo enseñarte si quieres.


	9. Chapter 10

Sigo sentada encima de Link, con las manos metidas por dentro de su camisa, dibujando incoscientemente con las yemas de mis dedos figuras sobre su definido abdomen. La pregunta me ha cogido desprevenida, es cierto. Claro que quiero que me enseñe, que me enseñe a tocarlo, a dejarlo sin habla por el placer e incluso (admitámoslo, no sé) que me enseñe lo que me gusta a mí. Que me muestre los puntos de mi cuerpo que pueden hacer que arquee la espalda y gima de placer si me los toca. Pero me da miedo, y supongo que aún queda dentro de mí algo de la antigua Zelda, la inocente que habría salido corriendo por el simple hecho de ver a un chico con el torso desnudo.

Miro directamente a sus ojos zafiro, tiene las pupilas totalmente dilatadas por la excitación. Quiero aprender. Es más necesito aprender. Y aunque Mayra y yo hayamos hablado de este tema más de una vez, nadie puede enseñarme mejor que él. Saco mis manos de su camiseta y le acaricio suavemente en la mejilla, entonces el para de recorrer el interior de mis muslos y me coge la mano, para besarme la punta de los dedos con ternura, mientras me mira a los ojos con _esa maldita mirada._

\- No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, ya lo sabes...- Suspira y me besa de nuevo en los dedos. -Yo quiero hacerlo Link...-Veo cómo sus ojos se agrandan incrédulos, y seguramente haya interpretado que quiero hacer el amor con él ahora mismo. Yo misma me ruborizo ante este simple pensamiento y me corrijo toda apabullada: -Qui...quiero decir que claro que me encantaría aprender de tí- Digo, y me acerco a sus labios tanto que siento su entrecortada respiración contra los míos. Antes de pronunciar lo que estoy a punto de decir, muevo mis caderas un poco, suavemente, sobre su dureza. Esto le hace cerrar los ojos y gemir sin poder evitarlo, y me gusta tanto tenerlo así para mí sola que sonrío contra su boca y le muerdo el labio inferior. -Quiero que me enseñes a hacerlo todo, TODO- recalco esta última palabra, para que él vea que no soy una niña tonta ya, aunque por dentro me muera de vergüenza al pronunciar esas palabras. Sus ojos encuentran los míos, y ahora me parece que su mirada quema. -Primera lección princesa- dice, su voz cargada de excitación-¡Nunca, nunca, bajes la guardia conmigo!- Acto seguido me agarra fuertemente de las muñecas y se incorpora sobre mí, obligándome con un rápido movimiento a tumbarme, para luego el quedar encima de mí.

Me sigue agarrando de las muñecas y sujeta mis brazos por encima de la cabeza, mientras se inclina sobre mí para besarme. Pero justo antes de llegar a mis labios se retira hacia detrás, dejándome con las malditas ganas de morderle la boca. -¡Eh!- Protesto, y Link ríe. Pues ya verás. De un fuerte tirón me libero de los agarres en las muñecas y me incorporo para cogerlo de la camisa, luego me dejo caer de nuevo y él se inclina conmigo. Nuestras bocas se encuentran y nos besamos intensamente, parándonos periódicamente para mordernos los labios con ferocidad. Hace ya rato que mi intimidad está muy húmeda, y ahora unas dolorosas palpitaciones se han unido al calor que siento en el centro de mi ser.

Cada vez que Link se mueve encima de mí, su excitación se clava contra mi ingle, y me hace jadear profundamente. Sin previo aviso, deja de besarme para morderme el cuello. Al contacto de sus dientes con la piel de este sitio, no puedo evitar que un gemido se escape de mi garganta, y las manos que momentos antes recorrían su espalda, se cierran retorciendo su camisa en un puño. Al ver como se arquea mi espalda de placer pidiendo más, Link continua dándome mordiscos y besos a lo largo de mi cuello. Poco a poco, recorre acariciando con una de sus manos todo mi muslo, y se introduce debajo de mi fino vestido de lino, estoy tan excitada y tengo tantas ganas de que él me explore, de que me toque, que no hago ningún esfuerzo por retirarle la mano, pese a que sé que luego me arrepentiré.

Cuando empieza a jugar con el elástico de mi ropa interior al tiempo que me besa intensamente, el calor dentro de mí se hace casi insoportable, y tengo la sensación de que si él simplemente me rozara mi parte más sensible, explotaría. Entonces le agarro el brazo con la mano libre que no sujeta su camisa: -Link... Espérate... Quítame el vestido primero...- Dios no puedo creer que esa fuera mi voz, los jadeos casi no me dejan hablar. Me mira a los ojos y éstos me muestran algo que nunca antes me habían mostrado, pero creo que puedo imaginarme a qué se debe. -¿Estás... segura? -Quiero que lo hagas Link...- Casi no me deja acabar la frase y se reclina hacia atrás para tener una mejor visión de mí. Yo también lo observo a él. Su pelo rubio está revuelto y tiene las mandíbulas apretadas. Respira fuerte y profundamente, y en su pantalón se adivina el resultado de mis besos y caricias. Me muerdo el labio inferior mientras me desabrocha con sus manos fuertes y cálidas los tres botones que tengo en el escote del vestido.

Cuando termina, me levanto sobre mis codos y lo ayudo a sacar el vestido por la cabeza. Y ahora sí, por primera vez, tan solo unas pequeñas telas me separan de estar desnuda completamente para MI chico. Link se ha quedado mudo, y hace un gesto que sé que significa "Madre mía". Está paralizado mirando mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, y esto me hace sentir algo incómoda. Para ayudarle, cojo sus manos y las deposito suavemente sobre mi vientre, dirigiéndole para que me acaricie con delicadeza alrededor del ombligo. Se ha puesto rojísimo, y esto me provoca en mí una gran ternura. Entonces sus manos empiezan a ir por libre, y con un dedo recorre todo mi estómago, pasa por enmedio de mis pechos y llega a mi boca. Lo beso como él hizo antes con los míos, y una vez hecho esto, vuelve a descender por dónde vino, arrancándome gemidos sordos a su paso.

Su mano derecha vuelve a jugar de nuevo con el elástico de mis braguitas, y se tumba a mi lado para estar más cómodo. Notar su erección contra el lateral de mi vientre, y la visión y sensación de su mano acariciando mi ombligo y bajando, me hace cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Introduce totalmente su mano en mi ropa interior, y supongo que se sorprende gratamente al comprobar la ausencia de vello. Empieza a frotar suavemente mi intimidad, cosa que al estar tan húmeda le resulta muy fácil, y esto ya es demasiado para mí. Las palpitaciones son tan fuertes que me hacen gemir con vergonzosos gritos, pero Link sigue con su placentera tortura y pasa a mover la mano más rápidamente, y aquí es cuando ocurre. Una corriente eléctrica, mezclada con calor, más fuerte que nada de lo que he sentido antes empieza a generarse en el centro de mi humedad y se expande rápidamente al resto de mi cuerpo. El placer me hace arquear la espalda y jadear en busca de más, y sin previo aviso explota como si fuera una bomba, haciéndome gemir y respirar aún más alto y fuerte y vaciando todo el aire de mis pulmones. Cuando para, jadeo y respiro muy profundamente, y estoy cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, a pesar de no haber hecho nada extraordinario. No entiendo por qué pero ahora me siento totalmente relajada, y cuando la mano de Link deja de moverse dentro de mis bragas, yo recuesto la cabeza sobre su hombro y giro la cabeza para darle un dulce beso en los labios, agotada.


	10. Chapter 11

Así que esto ha sido un orgasmo, no puede ser otra cosa, es como Mayra me lo había descrito. Solo que mucho más fuerte e intenso de lo que las palabras pueden contar. Mi respiración ha vuelto a la normalidad, pero mi cabeza sigue recostada sobre su hombro. Sentir su agitada respiración en mi cuello hace que toda la piel de mi cuerpo se ponga de gallina. Ahora mismo no sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara, no podría después de los vergonzosos gritos que me han arrancado sus caricias.

Pero el sigue totalmente excitado, y con la vergüenza se mezcla el sentimiento de querer devolverle ese placer cueste lo que cueste. Quiero que él también tenga que cerrar los ojos cuando yo lo toque. Me levanto de su lado y lo miro directamente a sus ojos, que me suplican que no me aleje de él.

-Bueno, ¿bajamos a disfrutar del día en la pradera?- Digo solo para picarlo, y en su rostro aparece rápidamente la decepción. Sigo mirándolo haciéndome la tonta, como si hablara totalmente enserio, y él, resignado, comienza a levantarse. Empiezo a reírme a carcajadas. -No seas idiota, era una broma...¿Cómo te voy a dejar así?.- Le sonrío abiertamente, y sus ojos parecen ahora reír también, aunque sus pupilas siguen totalmente dilatadas. -Dios, por un momento me lo he creído...

-Pues ten por seguro que de bajar esto, -digo y recorro con dedo toda su dureza, haciendo que un ronco suspiro se escape de su garganta-...me encargo yo.- Le guiño un ojo y me siento a horcajadas sobre él, aún sigo en ropa interior. Tan solo la fina tela de mis braguitas y sus pantalones separan nuestras intimidades del contacto. Aún así, el estar sentada encima de su erección, hace que la excitación vuelva poco a poco a mi centro.

Me inclino sobre su rostro y dejo mis labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Con una de mis manos empiezo a acariciar su pelo, y le retiro el que le cae en desorden sobre la frente. Su piel aún teniendo cicatrices es perfecta, y sus cejas, color dorado como su pelo, se fruncen en un gesto de placer cuando empiezo a moverme hacia delante y hacia detrás sobre su dureza. Comienzo a morder sus labios, y entonces nos besamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. Nuestras lenguas se enzarzan en una batalla feroz, y sus jadeos y gemidos roncos mientras lo hacemos comienzan a humedecer de nuevo lo más íntimo de mí. Aumento el ritmo de mis movimientos, su respiración se vuelve entrecortada y no puede evitar los gemidos que salen de su garganta. Paro de besarlo y de moverme encima de él, y me echo hacia atrás. -Por favor...Zelda... N-no pares ahora por favor...

-Shhh- Lo mando callar dulcemente y le pongo un dedo en los labios. Entonces introduzco las manos por dentro de su camiseta y comienzo a acariciarle el pecho, y cuando bajo por su abdomen clavo un poco las uñas. Él ahoga una exclamación y sé que le ha gustado, por la forma en como su boca está entreabierta. Cojo la camiseta por los extremos y tiro de ella hacia arriba para quitársela, acción que él completa con rapidez.

Dios, si tuviera que describir con alguna palabra ese cuerpo que tenía ante mis ojos sería "perfecto";

su pecho y su abdomen están perfectamente definidos y su color de piel es el ideal, así tostado. Su pecho sube y bajaba rápidamente, al ritmo de su agitada respiración. De pronto, siento una enorme necesidad de tocar y besar ese cuerpo de dios. Me inclino lentamente sobre su torso, y empiezo a depositar suaves besos sobre él. Link gruñe de placer y coloca con delicadeza una mano sobre mi pelo para acariciármelo. Al ver que esto le gusta, paso de los besos a los mordiscos, y adivino porque ha dejado de mover su mano entre mi pelo que le encanta, y que se ha quedado paralizado. Sin previo aviso, comienzo a bajar rápidamente por su pecho depositando besos a lo largo de su torso y finalmente abdomen. Cuando llego a al ombligo, le muerdo justo debajo de éste, y lo oigo proferir un gemido ahogado.

Vuelvo a levantarme para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y le sonrío como sé que le provoca. A continuación hago una cosa que ni yo misma me creía capaz de hacer: Bajo lentamente la cabeza y le doy un delicado beso en su dureza, por encima de los pantalones. Un gemido ronco más fuerte que ninguno que haya salido de él antes se escapa de su boca. -Dios... Zelda, Zelda me vas... a matar... madre mía...- Me río ante sus palabras y cojo sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. -Te quiero Link...- Y me inclino para besarlo.

Me libero despacio del agarre de sus fuertes manos, y me retiro un poco hacia detrás para poder hacer mejor lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Dios, mío que alguien me detenga, creo que estoy tan excitada como al principio. Mirándolo a los ojos todo el rato, recorro con un dedo la fina línea de vello rubio que baja por su ombligo y se pierde en sus pantalones. Me armo de valor y agarro la cinturilla del pantalón y de su ropa interior, y tiro de ellos hacia abajo. Al principio me cuesta un poco porque su erección lo dificulta, pero después tiro más rápido ansiosa por verlo completamente desnudo y lo que me separaba de contemplarlo sin ningún tipo de prenda de vestir desaparece.

Madre mía, esto si que no me lo esperaba. A ver, cuando me había imaginado "escenas de este tipo" con él se la imaginé grande, pero no _tanto. _Antes me hubiera horrorizado la idea de que semejante _cosa_ tuviera que entrar dentro de mí, pero ahora (justo ahora) lejos de desagradarme, esa idea me gustaba. -Tócala... Por favor...- Me pide, con la voz tan ronca que al principio me cuesta entenderlo.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y paso mis dedos a lo largo de su miembro, recorriéndolo. Esto hace que Link emita un intenso gemido, que me hace sonreír al saber que lo estoy produciendo yo.

Me inclino sobre él y le beso el pecho. Vuelvo a recorrer toda su longitud, y acaricio suavemente la zona más rosada de su pene, justo al final. Link se agarra fuertemente a las sábanas de la cama, y este simple gesto me hace entender lo mucho que le gusta. Rodeo su pene con una mano, y cuando la cierro en torno a su miembro aprieto un poco, sin pasarme. Link se incorpora un poco y coloca su mano encima de la mía propia y me va guiando. Mi mano sube y baja con la suya encima, y la piel de su pene sube y baja a la vez. Entonces él retira su mano y me deja que siga yo sola.

Sigo con el movimiento arriba-abajo, y de vez en cuando me paro, y sin soltar su miembro, describo delicados círculos en la parte rosada, arrancándole si cabe aún más gemidos. Cuando su respiración entrecortada pasa a ser gemidos solamente, acelero el ritmo con el que muevo mi mano, a pesar de que ya la tengo un poco cansada. Link se pone tenso totalmente, y se lleva una de las manos a la cabeza, para enterrarla en su pelo. Sus gemidos son ahora muy fuertes, y su boca está totalmente abierta, al contrario que sus ojos, los cuales están fuertemente cerrados. Un líquido de color lechoso y consistencia viscosa sale disparado de la punta de su dureza y me mancha el vientre y los muslos. Aunque esto me asusta un poco, continúo moviendo la mano arriba y abajo, más lentamente ahora.

Link abre los ojos y me sonríe, aunque sus mejillas están teñidas de rojo. -¿Qué era eso?- Digo, y suelto su pene para recoger un poco del viscoso líquido. Me lo llevo a los labios y pruebo un poco. No sabe mal, tiene un sabor como salado. Levanto la vista y me doy cuenta de que la expresión de Link ha cambiado completamente, no sabría decir qué pasa. -Zelda vete. -¿Qué? Por qué?

-¡Que te vayas ahora mismo he dicho! Vete que no quiero hacer nada que no deba. YA.- Lo miro incrédula, y es que, ¿que está diciendo? -Zelda vete ahora mismo si no quieres que te...que te...BUENO QUE TE VAYAS!.- Ahora creo saber más o menos lo que le pasa. Cojo mi vestido y me levanto de la cama para dirigirme al cuarto de baño con paso indignado. Me encierro en él y doy un fuerte portazo. Más le vale tener una buena explicación a todo esto.


	11. Chapter 12

Cierro los ojos y maldigo para mis adentros. Joder, acabo de hacer justo lo que no quería que pasase jamás. Acabo de hacer que Zelda se encierre en el cuarto de baño muy enfadada, todo por no ser más delicado a la hora de hablar. Pero lo cierto es que si se hubiera quedado, no habría sido capaz de controlar el enorme impulso de hacérselo ahí mismo, eso seguro. ¿Cómo se pone a recoger parte de mi esperma, a probarlo y para colmo a pasarse la lengua por los labios sin querer que yo me vuelva loco viéndola? Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y reparo en que estoy desnudo, así que tiro rápidamente de mis pantalones hacia arriba, como si alguien fuera a irrumpir de nuevo en la habitación (debe ser la costumbre). Me molestan un poco, pues la erección no ha desaparecido todavía del todo, aunque mi corazón ha vuelto a su sitio y ya no parece querer salirse de mi pecho. Me levanto de la cama arrugando todas las sábanas, y avanzo con paso decido hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño, dispuesto a disculparme.

Respiro profundamente un par de veces antes de llamar tímidamente a la puerta. No obtengo respuesta, y empiezo a asustarme, ¿y si está tan enfadada que no quiere verme?, o peor, ¿y si no nos besamos nunca más?. Entonces justo cuando levanto la mano para llamar una segunda segunda vez, la puerta se abre, y los ojos azules de Zelda me fulminan. -¿Y bien?- Pregunta, y yo me relajo un poco porque su tono de voz no muestra enfado real. Como mucho está molesta. -Zelda lo siento, siento habértelo dicho de esa forma, pero esque de verdad, si te quedabas yo...- Sigue en ropa interior, y mis ojos se deslizan constantemente hasta su escote sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. -Mis ojos están aquí, ¿sabes?.- Se los señala, y ahora su voz sí tiene un deje irritado, dios lo estoy empeorando todo... -Me refiero a que no me podría haber controlado cuando has hecho eso, cuando has probado mi... Y-ya sabes.- Su mirada se vuelve dulce de pronto, y se echa a reír mientras los colores suben rápidamente a mis mejillas.

Me agarra las manos y da un paso hacia atrás para dejarme entrar en la estancia. La observo durante unos instantes. El suelo es de mármol blanco y la pared es de estuco, color turquesa pálido. Azulejos azules y blancos conforman una cenefa que recorre el cuarto por el centro de las paredes. Por un gran ventanal se cuela el sol del mediodía.

-¿Así que era solo eso?- Vuelve a reír y me besa en los labios con dulzura-... Bueno, pues en ese caso siento haberte hecho sentir... Incómodo.- Sus manos pasan de agarrar las mías a deslizarse dibujando suaves círculos en mi espalda con la punta de los dedos, y cierro los ojos para disfrutar de esta caricia, al tiempo que todo el vello de mi cuerpo se pone de punta. -Yo siento... Siento haber terminado encima de ti, yo no quería de verdad es solo qu...- Choca sus labios contra los míos, y yo rodeo su cintura con mis brazos, alzándola y dejándola elevada un poco sobre el suelo. Sus manos juegan ahora con el pelo de mi nuca y muerde suavemente mis labios, arrancándome un pequeño gemido.

-Eso da igual ahora, ¿vale?.- Asiento con la cabeza, en situaciones así no sería capaz de articular palabra coherente. Seguimos besándonos, y a medida que el cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre aumenta y va haciendo endurecer mi pene de nuevo, mis besos se transforman más intensos, busco su lengua y sus labios y bebo de ellos, los mordisqueo y juego con ellos. Zelda baja una de las manos que acariciaba mi pelo y recorre todo mi torso desnudo para agarrarse a la cinturilla de mi pantalón, dejando claro que me quiere tener más cerca. La aprieto aún más contra mi cuerpo y un jadeo se escapa de su garganta al rozarse con mi miembro, que de nuevo está totalmente duro, preparado para la acción. -¿Ya?- Me pregunta arqueando las cejas- ¿Tan rápido?- Le sonrío con esta sonrisa que es nueva en mí, le sonrío así porque la deseo más que a nada en este mundo. Dejo de besarla y la bajo al suelo.

-Pero hay un problema. Tú a mí me has visto desnudo, y yo aún no he tenido el mismo placer.- Inmediatamente, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, y me mira asustada. -Link, ¿Y si no te gusta mi cuerpo?- ¿Enserio me está preguntando esto? -¿Pero qué dices?- Miro hacia abajo, al gran bulto de mi pantalón, y ella me imita- ¿Tú has visto _esto_? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no me gusta?- Ella ríe tímidamente y me da un golpecito en el pecho.- No seas tonto...-Yo también sonrío ahora, y ella se dirige hasta la enorme pila de mármol que hay en el centro de la estancia, y abre los grifos dejando que el sonido del agua cristalina cayendo inunde el cuarto de baño. Hecho esto, vuelve hacia mí de nuevo, y yo tengo que tragar saliva, la sensual forma en que mueve sus caderas al andar me deja la garganta seca. Llega y se para a escasos centímetros de mis labios: -Link yo no voy a desnudarme... Porque vas a hacerlo tú.- Dicho esto coloca mis manos en su cintura, y yo tengo que apoyarme en la pared para no marearme tras la placentera ola de calor que acaba de recorrer mi cuerpo.


	12. Chapter 13

No he escuchado mal, no. Me acaba de pedir que la desnude, y aunque sus mejillas estén de un color rojo intenso, sé que quiere que lo haga. La forma en la que me mira suplicando que la toque, y como ha dirigido mis manos hasta su cintura no dejan lugar a confusión. Trago saliva y la miro a los ojos, no sé por dónde empezar, así que opto por lo más fácil y la atraigo hacia mí al tiempo que ella se pone de puntillas para alcanzar de nuevo mis labios. Cuando se tocan, mi lengua sale al encuentro de la suya, y así empezamos un frenético beso del que nos despegamos de vez en cuando para tomar aire. Cuando muerdo su labio inferior ella gime y sus uñas se clavan ligeramente en mi espalda, lo que me hace suspirar profundamente. Me atrevo a ir un poco más lejos otra vez y mis manos se deslizan desde sus caderas hasta sus nalgas, y las aprieto acercándola a mi cuerpo, consiguiendo que nuestras intimidades estén fuertemente pegadas la una contra la otra. Empiezo a jadear entre beso y beso, ya que la sensación de placer y presión que siento es cada vez más intensa con cada caricia de ella sobre mi espalda. Se retira un poco para poder acariciar mi pecho con sus yemas, y pasa de besar mis labios a depositar suaves besos sobre mi cuello.

Corrientes eléctricas bajan desde los punto en dónde Zelda me besa hacia el resto de mi cuerpo, y todo mi vello está erizado. No puedo evitar que mi respiración se torne totalmente entrecortada, y roncos gemidos se escapen de mi garganta, ahora que ella empieza también a morderme. Una de las manos que acaricia mi pecho baja hasta debajo de mi ombligo y se queda peligrosamente cerca de entrar en mis pantalones, mientras sus dedos siguen jugando y bailando sobre mi piel.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta con el tono de voz que hace que mi placer aumente, con _esa_ voz.- ¿Te da miedo desnudarme?.- La pregunta hace que rápidamente mis mejillas se enciendan, y quizá tenga algo de razón, quiero ver ese perfecto cuerpo sin ninguna tela que lo cubra, pero a la vez me da un poco de miedo. -¿Yo miedo? Lo que pasa es que no quiero que t...- Sin dejarme acabar la frase, la mano que jugueteaba alrededor de mi ombligo se introduce de repente dentro de mis pantalones, y el contacto de sus delicados dedos con mi pene me deja momentáneamente sin aire y tengo que apretar fuertemente la mandíbula y cerrar los ojos para no terminar antes de tiempo.

Su voz adopta un tono inocente y se pone de puntillas para susurrarme: -¿Decías...?- Intento reunir aire para hablar pero cuando abro la boca para intentar decir algo, su mano se cierra en torno a mi dureza y empieza a mover la muñeca suavemente arriba y abajo, y esta vez ni cerrar los ojos ni apretar la mandíbula pueden evitar que un intenso gemido se escape de lo más profundo de mi ser. Su boca vuelve a acercarse a la mía y puedo sentir su respiración en mi boca, también entrecortada, está tan excitada como yo. -Zelda p-para por favor...- Le suplico, con la voz casi tan ronca como antes en su habitación. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Otra vez ese maldito tono de falsa inocencia, dios me va a volver loco. -Ya sabes por qué...- Le digo, y empiezo a jadear cuando su mano aumenta de ritmo.- Dilo.- Su voz es ahora exigente y esto me excita aún más. -Porque no quiero... terminar todavía...- Apenas puedo hablar, y una sonrisa pícara se dibuja en sus labios. Deja de mover la muñeca y las oleadas de placer que me dejaban al borde del orgasmo, remiten al conocido cosquilleo. ¿Así que a eso jugamos? Pues vale, princesa. Retiro una de las manos que estaban en su trasero y la introduzco en su ropa interior, que está completamente húmeda. El gesto la coge desprevenida y sus ojos se cierran en una mueca de placer, al tiempo que muevo dos de mis dedos sobre su centro, acariciándolo, sintiendo como se empapan en cuestión de segundos con su excitación. Ella es mucho más escandalosa que yo, y los gemidos y gritos se escapan de sus labios sin que pueda ponerle remedio.

Sin previo aviso, detengo mis caricias y ella me suplica con la mirada que no pare. Ahora soy yo el que sonríe, y saco mis manos de su ropa interior para dirigirlas al cierre de su sostén. Por un fugaz momento, me parece detectar preocupación en sus ojos, y no quiero eso, quiero que esté totalmente cómoda conmigo, así que con un dedo debajo de su barbilla la guío de nuevo hacia mis labios. Nos besamos lentamente mientras mis manos viajan a la parte trasera de su espalda, donde está abrochado el sujetador. Empiezo a enredar mis dedos en los tirantes y a juguetear con ellos, y mis besos se tornan más ávidos ahora. Entonces mis dedos bajan de los tirantes al broche, y con un rápido movimiento lo desabrocho. Subo por sus antebrazos y por sus brazos arrancándole suspiros al paso de mis caricias. Cuando llego a los hombros meto mis manos por debajo de los tirantes y la miro a los ojos, como esperando su confirmación. Al obtener lo que creo que es un sí, mis manos deslizan suavemente de las asillas del sostén por sus hombros, y la prenda cae a sus pies, dejando al descubierto para mí sus perfectos pechos.


	13. Chapter 14

Me quedo paralizado observando sus perfectos senos, no sin que mis mejillas se ruboricen y comiencen a arder. No puedo apartar mi mirada de ellos, y creo que esto incomoda un poco a Zelda, ya que hace ademán de taparse. Pero vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada hasta sus ojos y le sonrío al tiempo que mis manos viajan hasta su delicado cuello y con suaves gestos describen figuras y formas sobre su piel, que de nuevo se está erizando. Bajo por su cuello y cuando llego a sus pechos comienzo a describir suaves círculos con la punta de mis dedos alrededor de sus pezones, que inmediatamente se ponen duros, para mi total disfrute. Mientras tanto ella continúa mirándome a los ojos, y cuando se muerde el labio es más de lo que puedo soportar. Dejo de acariciar sus pechos y la atraigo bruscamente hacia mí, desesperado por morder esos labios. Al chocar contra mi cuerpo, noto como sus senos se aprietan contra mi torso desnudo, noto lo duros que están sus pezones y las placenteras descargas eléctricas que viajan desde este punto hasta mi dureza me hacen emitir un gemido ronco. Mientras la beso, deslizo suavemente mis manos por su espalda y las introduzco dentro de su ropa interior, agarrando y apretando fuertemente sus nalgas.

Zelda comienza a gemir, su boca apretada contra la mía, y se separa de mí para terminar de bajar mis pantalones que estaban a medio abrochar, liberando mi pesada erección. Me los quito totalmente con un rápido movimiento de pies y los aparto a un lado. Entonces ella suelta un risita y agarra mi pene para acto seguido comenzar a mover su mano arriba y abajo, a un rápido ritmo. Las oleadas de placer son ahora incontenibles, y lo mismo son los roncos gemidos que se escapan sin control de mi boca. Mis manos siguen dentro de su ropa interior, y las saco empezando a jugar con el elástico de sus braguitas, dispuesto a quitárselas. Madre mía, si pudiera se las arrancaría ahora mismo sin contemplaciones. Al comprobar mis intenciones, deja la tarea con mi miembro y ella misma agarra el filo de su ropa interior y la desliza hacia abajo, haciendo desaparecer cualquier barrera entre nosotros. Y entonces observo su centro, pequeño, de pliegues rosados y totalmente mojado de excitación, dispuesto para que yo lo toque, todo mío.

Con un dedo comienzo a acariciar la parte que está más hinchada, y ella se lanza a mis brazos y entierra la cabeza en mi cuello, dándome a entender que tocarla ahí puede hacer que explote de placer. Ceso mis caricias dejándola agotada, su respiración mueve su pecho arriba y abajo a un ritmo desenfrenado, y le doy un suave beso en la boca. -La bañera está casi llena, ¿vamos?- Mierda, otra vez tengo la voz ronquísima. Ella me sonríe tímidamente y asiente levemente con la cabeza. Entonces la beso en la frente y la levanto en peso cogiéndola en brazos, haciendo que ella ahogue una exclamación de sorpresa y seguidamente se ría con esa preciosa risa suya. Avanzo hasta la bañera de mármol grande y cuadrada del centro de la estancia, y me meto con cuidado en ella. El agua caliente me reconforta, y al sentarme coloco a Zelda a horcajadas sobre mí, que deja escapar un gemidito al contacto de su intimidad con mi pene.

Se acerca a mi boca y me susurra en los labios: -Qué dura la tienes...- Los colores vuelve al instante a mi rostro y sonrío un poco avergonzado-...Me encanta que esté así para mí...- Me muerde en los labios y comienza a mover las caderas arriba y abajo, esta vez tan lento que incluso debajo de agua siento perfectamente la parte hinchada y los pliegues de su centro recorrer a lo largo mi miembro, siento cada movimiento, cada vez que sube se aprieta más contra él a fin de aumentar la sensación. La piel de mi pene sube y baja con su cintura, lentamente, dejándome cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. Nuestros gemidos inundan la estancia y ahora ninguno de los dos se corta ni un pelo, no tratamos de ocultar el placer que recorre nuestros cuerpos.

Mis manos van hasta sus nalgas y las aprietan de nuevo, entonces la coloco un poco más arriba encima de mí, de forma que sus pechos quedan a la altura de mi boca. Me inclino ligeramente hacia delante y le beso un pecho, pero quiero más y rápidamente paso a morderlo y a succionarlo. Aparto una de las manos que sujetan sus nalgas y la pongo sobre el pecho que no le estoy mordiendo, y lo aprieto y masajeo. Rodeo su pezón con mis dientes y lo muerdo suavemente, cosa que hace que sus gemidos sean aún más altos y que sus manos en mi espalda me arañen sin darse cuenta. Continuamos así otro rato, yo masajeo aprieto y toco sus pechos, teniendo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no dejarme llevar por la potente sensación y acabar en ese momento. Vuelvo a bajarla y se sienta sobre mi erección de nuevo, tan grande y dura que parece que me va a explotar, nunca había tenido una así hasta ahora. Cuando vuelve a restregar su centro contra mi pene yo ya no puedo más y dejo que la bomba de placer que lleva tiempo forjándose dentro de mí explote. Agarro fuertemente sus nalgas y cierro los ojos, esta ola es tan potente que sigo gimiendo incluso después de que mi esperma haya salido disparado, manchando por segunda vez su vientre y dejándome totalmente sin capacidad alguna para moverme, respirando tan fuerte que parece que se me hayan salido los pulmones.


	14. Chapter 15

Lo miro a los ojos que aún tiene entrecerrados y me reclino sobre su pecho que sigue subiendo y bajando rápidamente. De nuevo el líquido viscoso y blanco ha salido de él, y aunque me dé algo de vergüenza reconocerlo, me encanta ser capaz de hacerlo sentir así de bien. Le deposito un suave beso en los labios ahora que su respiración se ha normalizado un poco, y Link coloca una mano sobre mi pelo para acariciarme la cabeza suavemente.

Entonces por primera vez, de su boca salen las palabras que yo siempre había deseado que me dijera: -Te quiero.- Su voz es apenas un susurro, pero me hace sentir cosas que ni diez mil gritos de otra persona pueden hacerme sentir. Inmediatamente se me colorean las mejillas y levanto la cabeza que descansaba en su pecho: -Creía que no me lo ibas a decir nunca...- Ríe, y su risa tiene casi el mismo efecto que sus caricias para mí, automáticamente sonrío yo también y me acerco a su boca para morderle el labio inferior.

Nos besamos dulcemente, y esto sirve para redimir un poco las corrientes eléctricas y las palpitaciones que hace un momento eran muy fuertes en mi entrepierna.

Sus manos se deslizan hasta mi espalda y me aprietan contra su torso, está caliente y huele a _él, _el olor que tanto me gusta. -Espera un momento- Digo separándome de sus labios, y en sus ojos se dibuja la misma expresión que cuando a un niño le quitan su caramelo. Dios mío, ¿por qué es tan... tan así? ¿Tan tierno?. Me separo de él y alargo la mano para coger uno de los jabones que están puestos con decoro sobre una tabla de madera al borde de la pila de mármol, y se lo doy a oler.

-¿Te gusta este?- Recoge mi mano entre las dos suyas y la acerca para oler el jabón. -Sí... Me encanta, huele a tí.- Le sonrío y mientras lo miro a los ojos le digo:

-Quiero que lo hagas tú- Y dejo que Link coja el jabón que momentos antes estaba en mi mano.

Entonces moja la pastilla de color azul celeste y comienza a pasarla con delicadeza por mis clavículas, formando espuma del mismo color. Cierro los ojos para disfrutar de está sensación, porque es fantástica, de nuevo las corrientes eléctricas bajan desde dónde él me toca con el jabón hasta mi centro, en el que casi al instante vuelvo a sentir las dolorosas palpitaciones.

De mi clavículas baja por entre mis pechos y en mi estómago se detiene otro rato, cubriéndolo de espuma celeste. Cuando ya estoy totalmente enjabonada, aparta la pastilla a un lado y pasa a usar sus manos, grandes pero a la vez elegantes, que tanto me gustan. Sus caricias empiezan suave, y reparte el jabón por todo mi torso. Mientras me acaricia tiernamente el estómago, noto como de nuevo su miembro se va preparando para la acción. Le sonrío y me muerdo el labio, sé que le da un poco de vergüenza que yo vea cómo tiene una erección, aún después de lo pasado en mi cuarto y aquí, y me encanta picarlo. Decido que quiero enfadarlo un poco y allá voy:

-¿Otra vez? ¿Es que es lo único que buscas?- digo intentando ponerme seria, y solo puedo pensar en que Mayra me habría pillado inmediatamente, sin embargo Link se pone rojísimo y cuando empieza a hablar todo apabullado y avergonzado las palabras se le amontonan en los labios: -¡No!, No, yo no...Sa-sabes que no, que yo jamás... Yo nunca,- al ver que me estoy empezando a reír sin intención de ocultarlo, frunce el ceño y su expresión pasa de estar totalmente avergonzado a estar molesto.

-Venga ya, no te enfades- Digo poniéndole ojitos, pero esta vez ni por esas se ablanda.

-Te aprovechas de que soy un caballero para reírte de mí.- Su voz suena seria, pero no me dejo intimidar y le paso la mano llena de espuma por ese pelo rubio que me encanta, dejándoselo levantado. -¡Ehh!- Hago ademán entre risas de volver a alborotarle el pelo, pero me coge la mano y tira de mí hacia su boca.-Shhh, no tan rápido preciosa- El tono de su voz hace que un escalofrío me recorra entera, y sin poder esperar más me lanzo al encuentro de sus labios. Nos besamos con pasión, y él suelta mi mano para pasar a acariciar mi espalda con las suyas. Nuestras lenguas juegan y se pelean, y yo me pego a él tanto que siento su definido pecho contra el mío. Él suelta un pequeño gemido, y yo comienzo a depositarle pequeños y suaves besos a lo largo del cuello.

Pongo mis manos sobre su nuca y jugueteo con su pelo, y después le doy mordiscos en el cuello como antes, haciendo que se ría entre jadeos. Vuelvo a besarlo en la boca y le susurro que lo quiero, tan bajito que no sé si me ha oído. Pero su amplia sonrisa me indica que sí y entonces hace algo que yo no me espero: me coge de las caderas y me da la vuelta, sentándome sobre él pero estoy dándole la espalda. Mi cuello queda más o menos a la altura de sus labios, y me lo muerde y besa mientras que con una mano acaricia mi bajo vientre. Las olas de calor que me dejan casi a punto de terminar comienzan a medida que su mano va descendiendo, y cuando sus dedos rozan la parte de mi intimidad más hinchada, no puedo más que proferir un fuerte gemido. Sus dedos juegan en ésta zona de mi cuerpo, y me arrancan lo que ya más bien son gritos de puro placer. Con un solo dedo ahora baja otro poco, y se sitúa justo en la entrada de mí. -¿Qu...Quieres?- Me susurra al oído con ternura, y yo recuesto la cabeza en su hombro. ¿Pero cómo me pregunta algo así en este momento, con lo excitada que estoy? -Sí... Claro... Pero despacio eh?- Mayra me ha dicho que la primera vez le dolió mucho, y no quiero que me pase a mí.

Sin previo aviso su dedo se comienza a introducir lentamente dentro de mí, robándome todo el aire de los pulmones. Por un lado siento el calor dentro de mí crecer ahora desmesuradamente, pero por otro siento como una especie de presión que, aunque no es desagradable, tampoco es ideal. Mis gemidos resuenan en la sala cuando Link lo introduce un poco más y con la mano libre acaricia mi parte hinchada, pero entonces lo saca dejándome vacía y con ganas de más. -Link... Por favor...- mi tono debe ser realmente de súplica, porque vuelve a introducir el dedo sin dejar de acariciarme con la otra mano y comienza a moverlo lentamente dentro de mí. Las corrientes eléctricas me recorren y arqueo la espalda de placer, mis gemidos y jadeos son ahora tan intensos que realmente temo que alguien nos pueda oír. Y ocurre. Exploto. De nuevo esa sensación tan placentera que casi duele, las palpitaciones incontrolables al igual que mis gritos. La monumental ola de placer me hace cerrar los ojos, y Link continúa moviendo su dedo dentro de mí hasta que mi espalda vuelve a estar normal y me dejo caer suavemente sobre él de nuevo. Saca el dedo de mi interior y me rodea con sus fuertes brazos.

-Eres increíble Zelda.- Dicho esto me da un tierno beso en la mejilla.


	15. Chapter 16

Ojalá que este momento no se acabase nunca, los dos en la bañera, yo abrazándola y con mi cabeza apoyada suavemente sobre la suya, que descansa sobre mi pecho. Cierro los ojos y aspiro el olor de su delicada melena café, y enseguida me inunda una sensación de increíble bienestar. Le doy un rápido beso en la cabeza y esto provoca que ella se incorpore un poco y se gire para mirarme con sus preciosos ojos azules rasgados. Sonrío inmediatamente y a mi sonrisa le sigue la suya, nos acercamos lentamente, sin embargo cuando nuestros labios están a punto de rozarse, unos pasos frenéticos por la escalera que suben hacia nosotros nos hacen apartarnos rápidamente.

-Mierda, ¡mierda!- Zelda se levanta como un suspiro y sale disparada hacia el mueble de la habitación donde guardan las mullidas toallas de palacio. Tira de las anillas del mueble de caoba y saca dos toallas, le tiemblan las manos a medida que los pasos se acercan cada vez más.

-Cógela, ¡corre!- dice al tiempo que me lanza una, que me golpea fuertemente en la cara ya que yo estaba ocupado mirando ciertas partes de su anatomía.

-¡Link te tienes que ir de aquí!- Se rodea con su toalla y se la remete en un lado, cruza la habitación en dos pasos prácticamente y empieza a empujarme hacia la ventana. -¿Estás loca? No voy a saltar por ahí ni mucho menos, ni se te ocurra pens... -Calla imbécil que tiene un alféizar, quédate ahí calladito subido ¿vale?- No me deja ni siquiera abrir la boca para protestar, y tampoco iba a hacerlo, total, si al final voy a hacer lo que ella me diga. Me anudo la toalla a la cintura con un gesto rápido y subo al saliente de la ventana, ando con cuidado unos pasos hacia la derecha y ella cierra las ventanas, dejándome solo y claramente a la vista de cualquiera que pase ahora por el camino que hay unos metros más abajo. Trago saliva y me imagino la reacción del capitán de la armada si me viese aquí ahora mismo. Entonces escucho ruido dentro del baño, cómo se abre la puerta y enseguida una chillona voz femenina inunda la sala. Inmediatamente sé que es Mayra, y que deben de haber terminado la limpieza, ¿cuánto tiempo habremos estado haciendo... _nuestras cosas_?

Intento pegar el oído para ver que dicen, y aunque me cuesta un poco, acabo escuchando casi perfectamente, sobre todo cuando habla (chilla) Mayra.

-Tía no he visto a Link, pero Epona está en las cuadras, creía que estaría contigo...

-Ya, y por eso subes y entras como una exhalación, ¿y si hubiésemos estado haciendo _algo_ qué?

-Pero, ¿tú qué vas a hacer con lo estrecha que eres?- No puedo ver la expresión de Zelda pero estoy seguro de que ese comentario de Mayra le ha molestado, y bastante. A duras penas logro reprimir una carcajada, ya que me acuerdo que de más jóvenes me era casi imposible darle un beso tonto en la mejilla sin que me mirase como diciendo ''cuidado''. -A lo mejor eres tú la que eres una suelta con Evan.- le reprocha, y sí, por su tono de voz sé que está dolida por el anterior comentario.

Mayra se ríe y replica: -Si estuvieras con Link me juego lo que sea a que tendrías al pobre chico subiéndose por las paredes... Ya tienes edad suficiente como para andar dándote dos besos tontos en el establo.

Al acabar de pronunciar Mayra estas palabras, el corazón se me acelera, así que lo sabe, sabe lo que pasó cuando nos despedimos, aunque era obvio no creía a Zelda capaz de contarle eso a su mejor amiga sin morirse de vergüenza. Joder con la princesa.

-Mayra déjame que acabe de bañarme, creo que Link ha bajado al lago, ve a darle la murga a él un rato anda.

-Que humos por la mañana madre mía...- Aunque haya dicho esto, escucho como le da un beso en la mejilla y vuelve a salir con paso rápido de la habitación. Oigo como Zelda se aproxima hacia la ventana y la abre de par en par, dejándome entrar en la iluminada estancia. Se tira sobre mis brazos y la beso, y los dos sonreímos entre beso y beso, de puro alivio. Se separa de mis labios para decirme: -Vístete y bajamos, que Mayra ha ido a buscarte al lago. ¿Dónde tienes el resto de la ropa?- dice mirando a mis pantalones que ha tenido que ocultar debajo del mueble-. -Pues...- De pronto una sensación terrible me inunda, pues mi camisa y mi calzado están totalmente visibles en la habitación de Zelda.- En tu habitación.- digo tragando saliva, de seguro que Mayra lo ha visto, madre mía, en qué lío nos acabamos de meter. -¿QUÉ? Me estás diciendo que te lo dejaste en mi cuarto? ¡Entonces seguro que Mayra lo ha visto! Joder,- dice llevándose las manos a la cabeza, metiéndolas en su pelo- Joder tío... Una cosa es que sepa que nos hemos besado... ¡Y otra muy distinta es que se piense que nos hemos acostado!- Sus palabras me molestan un poco, yo sé que no quiere que nadie lo sepa por lo que le pueda pasar a ella como princesa, y no digamos a mí, pero tampoco puedo evitar pensar que le da vergüenza que alguien sepa que estamos "juntos", que se avergüenza de mí.

-No es tan malo... Es tu mejor amiga ¿no?- Pregunto con recelo. -Da igual Link, tú no la conoces... Se lo contará a Evan, y Evan a Roy y...- No la dejo que se siga quejando y le planto un beso en la boca. Ella cierra los ojos y me acaricia la nuca al tiempo que noto como se relaja y su lengua juega con la mía. Cuando nos separamos ella mira al suelo, y yo le levanto la mirada hacia mí poniendo un dedo debajo de su barbilla. -No va a pasar nada, ¿vale? Tranquila mi niña.- Le doy un beso en la mejilla y procedo a recoger mi ropa para vestirme y bajar al lago.

Cuando estamos los dos vestidos, nos apresuramos escaleras abajo, los trabajadores del castillo que vuelven a sus pueblos por verano esperan en la puerta principal con sus hatillos y hacen una reverencia al pasar la princesa Zelda. Tiro del agarre del enorme portón que da al exterior y los dos salimos a la cálida luz del día. Y nos topamos de cara con Mayra.

-¡Hombre parejita! Te estaba buscando, Link. Zelda, ¿no me habías dicho que estaba en el lago? He bajado y no había nadie.-dice con aire de sabionda.-

-Ya bueno, es que bajarías cuando yo ya estaba volviendo.- Digo sin que la voz me tiemble ni siquiera un poquito. Estoy orgulloso de lo bien que mantengo la calma en situaciones así.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué tienes jabón en el pelo?- dice mirando mi revuelta cabellera, como Zelda me la había dejado al pasarme la mano llena de espuma. Los dos nos quedamos totalmente sin saber qué decir y ella nos guiña un ojo mientras sonríe socarronamente, y se aleja dejándonos con un palmo de narices.


	16. Chapter 17

Nos quedamos absortos mirando como Mayra se aleja y se pierde entre los criados que están fuera ya, de camino a sus pueblos y ciudades natales. En el aire flota un dulce aroma, inspiro hondo y cierro los ojos mientras el sol me acaricia el rostro. Entonces se me ocurre algo, pero al instante lo deshecho por miedo. ¿O tal vez debería...? Agarro la suave y delicada mano de Zelda y me inclino para susurrarle al oído: -¿Todavía te apetece que bajemos al lago?- pregunto tímidamente, acariciando su mano con mi pulgar, realizando suaves círculos sobre su preciosa piel.

-¿Al lago?- Ella se sonroja, y me increpa con la mirada, intentando descubrir qué se oculta tras mi proposición.- Bu..Bueno, vamos- dice volviendo su cabeza y lanzando una mirada preocupada por encima del hombro. Le sonrío y tras depositarle un delicado beso en la sien, comenzamos a andar hacia las cuadras, donde descansa mi yegua.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, no puedo evitar recordar lo que hicimos aquí, la primera que la sentí tan cercana, sus besos, sus caricias, sentí que me deseaba. Una corriente eléctrica me recorre entero al recuerdo de todo esto. "Por favor ahora no" pienso al tiempo que imagino la reacción de Zelda si viese que mi pantalón crece de nuevo sin motivo aparente. "No", me digo, y aparto estos pensamientos de mi mente, e intento concentrarme en llegar al final del establo. Las manos de Zelda se cierran en torno a mi brazo y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro mientras andamos con paso lento.

-¿Qué cariñosa estás, no?- Digo con tono burlón porque me encanta hacerla rabiar y sé que esto le molestará. Se suelta bruscamente y se cruza de brazos mientras me lanza una mirada que no me permite reprimir una sonrisa. -Pues ya está, arreglado, no te abrazo más- La miro a sus brillantes ojos azules y suelto una carcajada. Inmediatamente su mano se cierra en un puño y me propina un golpe en el hombro. Hago un falso y descarado gesto de dolor, como si me hubiese hecho un daño enorme, y esto la enfada aún más. -No he visto tío más idiota que tú.- Vuelvo a reírme y ella me dedica un precioso gesto con el dedo central de la mano derecha.

Se adelanta unos pasos y llega hasta mi yegua antes que yo. La acaricia, y todo el enfado parece desvanecérsele cuando mira a Epona. Le sonríe y le dedica algunas palabras cariñosas mientras la yegua relincha. Llego a su altura y el rostro de Zelda vuelve a reflejar una mueca de enfado, me mira de reojo con el ceño fruncido. Me sonrío ampliamente y ella aparta la mirada de mí y empieza a hablarle a Epona de lo malo que soy y la poca consideración que tengo con las damas. Abro la puerta de madera de dónde está encerrada Epona y cojo sus riendas. Me subo a la grupa de mi yegua color chocolate y le tiendo la mano a Zelda para ayudarla a subir, pero ella la mira con desprecio y la aparta de mala gana. -Puedo sola, gracias.- Se sube sin ayuda y se coloca sentada detrás de mí. Río y entre sonrisas le pregunto:

-¿Nos vamos?- Miro para atrás y me la encuentro con sus ojos clavados en mí, con el ceño fruncido. -Hmmm- murmura. Entonces decido ir más allá y le digo: -Oye, sería mejor si te agarrases a mí, porque ya sabes, a lo mejor te caes o cualquier cosa...- Se lo digo a pesar de que sé de que es una jinete increíble, y de que monta perfectamente a caballo. Sonrío socarronamente esperando una respuesta borde (o muy borde) por su parte, pero simplemente se dedica a mirarme muy seria. ¿Quizá me esté pasando un poco? Nah.

Blando las riendas y doy un pequeño golpe con mis pies en los costados de Epona, que relincha y se pone en camino. Vamos a paso lento mientras salimos de las cuadras, pero cuando cruzamos las puertas del establo, con un rápido giro de muñecas blando de nuevo las riendas y comenzamos a galopar. El aire me aparta los mechones rubios de la frente y me alborota el pelo (aún más). Entonces tiro rápidamente hacia atrás de las bridas, y la yegua frena bruscamente, alzando sus patas delanteras al aire. La reacción de Zelda es rodearme fuertemente el abdomen con los brazos para evitar caerse de la grupa. -Creía que no ibas a agarrarte, princesa. -Que te den. -Murmura aún fuertemente agarrada a mí y con la cara enterrada en mi espalda. Suelto una carcajada y vuelvo a poner a Epona al galope. Zelda ya no se suelta en todo el trayecto, y donde sus manos me agarran siento un leve cosquilleo.

Tras un corto rato cabalgando entre árboles y matorrales, escuchando el ruido de los cascos de Epona y el correr del arroyo cercano que desemboca allá donde vamos, vemos emerger de entre la maleza un claro cubierto de verde y mullida hierba, y en el centro un lago de agua cristalina, los sauces se inclinan sobre él y acarician con sus hojas la superficie de cristal. El sol se releja en el agua, y la leve brisa hace que la hierba dance de un lado a otro, suavemente.

Llegamos y hago a Epona parar al lado de un árbol. Zelda sigue agarrada muy fuerte a mí. Le acaricio las manos que se cierran en torno a mí. -Ya hemos llegado.- Abre los ojos y se aparta rápidamente de mí, sonrojada. Se baja de la yegua sin esfuerzo, y yo hago lo mismo, y le quito el bocado y las riendas a Epona, que resopla de alivio y baja la cabeza para comer la verde hierba que crece en este claro. Zelda está de espaldas a mí, contemplando el lago con los brazos cruzados. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, y me acerco lentamente para abrazarla por detrás, la envuelvo con mis brazos. Aspiro su delicioso aroma y cierro los ojos.

-No, no, aparta, que hoy el señor no está para cariños.- Dice secamente e intenta liberarse de mis brazos, pero sin poner mucho empeño.

-No seas tonta. Sabes que me encantan tus caricias, y tus besos y... Y que me quieras.- pronuncio esto último titubeando y noto como ella se relaja y sus músculos dejan de estar tensos.- Es solo que me encanta hacerte rabiar.- Digo, divertido. -¿Pues vaya gracia, no?- Pero no hago caso al tono de reproche de sus últimas palabras y la giro, cosa que la coge desprevenida. Evita mi mirada y los colores regresan a sus mejillas. Qué labios tan perfectos tiene. Me acerco lentamente a su boca y la beso dulcemente. No es como los que nos hemos dado en su cuarto hace un rato, este es distinto, es dulce, cariñoso y lento. Sus manos se sueltan de mi abrazo y se dirigen a mi nuca, y me acaricia haciéndome sonreír. -Te quiero.- Me dice bajito en los labios.

-Zelda- Digo separándome un poco y mirándola a los ojos, reúno valor para lo que estoy a punto de decirle- Me...Me gustaría que lo intentásemos- Me tiembla la voz de vergüenza y miedo a que ella se sienta incómoda. -¿Intentar qué?- Pregunta, aunque por la preocupación y la vergüenza que reflejan sus ojos sé que me ha entendido perfectamente.- ¿Qu..Quieres acostarte conmigo?- De pronto me enfada el tono con el que lo ha dicho, como si no fuese normal desear a alguien como ella, como si no fuese preciosa y me encantase. La beso de nuevo dulce y suavemente, disfrutando de la calidez de su boca. Nos separamos y mi mirada le basta para confirmar que es lo que quiero.

-Sabes que me encantaría, Link... Pero vamos a ir despacio, ¿vale?- De pronto me parece que se hace pequeña y siento la necesidad de protegerla, no quiero hacerle ningún daño. Mi mirada se encuentra con la suya, y todo rastro de duda ha desaparecido de mis ojos. La envuelvo de nuevo con mis brazos y la beso, más seguro de mí mismo que nunca, trasmitiéndole todo lo que la quiero, lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer por protegerla. -Iremos a nuestro ritmo.- Le digo, y una amplia sonrisa de blancos dientes se dibuja en su perfecto rostro.


	17. Chapter 18

Me quedo como embobado contemplando su sonrisa enmarcada por rosados y perfectos labios, y esta vez es ella quién toma la iniciativa y se pone de puntillas para besarme. Mis manos se deslizan espalda abajo y la agarro de la cintura para pegarla a mí, quiero sentir su calor, su cuerpo contra el mío a medida que su respiración se acelera. De nuevo nuestros besos son ávidos y rápidos, y de vez en cuando paro de besarla para morder su labio inferior, lo que hace que un ligero gemido se escape de su boca. Me atrevo a bajar aún más las manos y las pongo sobre sus nalgas. Zelda introduce sus manos por dentro de mi camiseta y comienza a acariciar mi espalda con la yema de sus dedos, mientras yo cierro los ojos de placer y ella baja hasta mi cuello para llenármelo entero de besos.

Comienzo a jadear y noto cómo mis pantalones empiezan a hacerse incómodos. Al parecer ella también lo nota porque se le escapa una risilla traviesa. A continuación hace algo que yo no me esperaba para nada, saca una de sus manos del interior de mi camisa y empieza a restregarla contra el bulto de mi pantalón, de arriba a abajo y dejándome sin respiración. Abro los ojos para mirarla y veo como se muerde el labio mientras me mira de _esa_ forma, esto es demasiado para mí, voy a perder el control que tanto me cuesta mantener pues me encantaría dejarme llevar por la pasión y las sensaciones. Pero no puedo hacerlo, quiero que esto sea bonito, que sea delicado, con sus palabras de cariño y todo eso.

Apuesto a que a ella también le encantaría perder el control y dejarse llevar por lo que su cuerpo le dicta. -Házmelo por dentro...- Le digo con la ya conocida ronquera por la excitación. Ella me sonríe de una forma que me dan ganas de mandar el jodido control a la mierda e introduce dentro de mis pantalones la mano que antes me tocaba por fuera. El contacto de sus dedos con mi pene me deja casi al borde del orgasmo, y me es imposible reprimir un ronco gemido mientras aprieto fuertemente los ojos. -¿Te gusta?- Me pregunta con voz _muy_ seductora. -M...Me encanta...- Alcanzo a decir, y ella comienza a acariciar la parte más sensible de mi pene con la yema del pulgar.

-Zelda, para, para...- La agarro de la muñeca para que pare pues temo que el placer gane la batalla a la mente. Ella sonríe, sabe que puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo. Sigo sujetando suavemente su muñeca y la guío fuera de mis pantalones. Ella me mira extrañada, quizás piense que me he echado para atrás. -Espera, tengo que coger algo.- comento, y me dirijo hasta donde está Epona, y rebusco en una de las alforjas. Mis dedos buscan una manta grande que siempre llevo conmigo, por si acaso.

Cuando rozo la suave superficie de esta, tiro y la saco cuan larga es. Vuelvo hasta donde está Zelda de pie, que me observa. Y me fijo en cómo lo hace. No puedo evitar darme cuenta que no aparta su vista de mis pantalones, y en sus ojos hay avidez, deseo. Siento como el calor dentro de mí aumenta, y como las cosquillas que recorren mi miembro se hacen más intensas y frecuentes. Llego a su lado y extiendo la manta en el suelo. Zelda agarra mi camiseta por abajo y tira de ella hacia arriba con impaciencia, alzo mis brazos y ella la saca sin problemas. Se queda observando mi torso desnudo, y recorre con un dedo todo mi pecho y mi abdomen. Coloca sus dos manos en mi pecho y me empuja hacia atrás, estoy distraído y caigo sentado en la manta. Ella se sienta encima de mí, y la noto contra mi dureza, mientras nos besamos se le escapan pequeños gemidos entre beso y beso.

Dirijo mis manos hacia los botones que tiene en el pecho, y los desabrocho lentamente, saboreando el momento. Ella agarra las faldas de su vestido y se lo saca delicadamente por la cabeza, dejando su torso desnudo totalmente. Se me escapa un suspiro al ver sus perfectos pechos, y me acerco a uno de ellos para besarlo y succionarlo. Ella comienza a gemir de placer sin querer ni poder remediarlo, y aprieta mi cabeza contra su pecho.

Con la mano abarco y toco el otro pecho, noto como se endurece su pezón al contacto de mi mano.

Paro de jugar con sus pecho y le dejo una fila de suaves besos a lo largo de la clavícula, y ella jadea que no pare entre gemidos, pero en parar es en lo último en lo que podría pensar yo ahora.

Se levanta de encima de mí se para colocarse a mi lado, y comienza a bajar mis pantalones lentamente, en sus ojos se refleja el deseo puro. Acaba de bajármelos y yo me los quito totalmente, apartándolos a un lado, junto a su vestido. La siento a punto de explotar, y cuando ella cierra su delicada mano en torno a mi pene, cierro los ojos y aprieto los dientes. Comienza a moverla arriba y abajo, arrancándome sin piedad fuertes gemidos que escapan de mi garganta. Abro los ojos y veo que en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa traviesa, y se muerde el labio. Entonces comienza a inclinarse sobre mi erección. Oh dios, no. Besa la punta de mi pene como lo hace con mis labios, y su lengua la acaricia gentilmente. Esto es demasiado para mí, y el placer me hace arquear la espalda, todos los vellos de mi cuerpo están erizados. Los jadeos y gemidos son incontrolables y entonces ella para. Se pone de pie dejándome casi sin poder moverme tumbado en la manta, y empieza a deslizar su ropa interior hacia abajo, que cae en el suelo dejando ver su rosada intimidad. Ahora soy yo quién sonríe y le hago un gesto para que se tumbe encima de mí. Ella tímida al principio, lo hace, y cuando está tumbada sobre mí, nos besamos. De nuevo los besos son dulces y lentos, aunque yo me esté muriendo por dentro. -Te quiero.- Susurro contra sus labios, y sonrío. Ella se mueve un poco encima de mí para acomodarse, y el roce con mi pene me hace gemir.

Nos seguimos besando durante un rato, y ella para un momento. La miro como preguntando qué pasa y ella me muerde la mejilla. -Ey!- Exclamo. Me mira divertida y yo la sujeto entre mis brazos y delicadamente me doy la vuelta, dejándola debajo de mí. Su pecho sube y baja rápidamente y su melena se extiende por la manta como un inmenso mar café. Me mira a los labios y nos besamos ávidamente. Una de mis manos baja hasta su intimidad y comienzo a acariciar su centro, empapándome de su cálida y húmeda excitación. Su espalda se arquea, ella se cubre de sudor y no deja de gemir al paso de mi dedo.

-Link...-susurra ciega por el placer- Házmelo por favor... Te necesito...- La miro, recorro con la mirada sus delicadas facciones, y aparto con cuidado un ondulado mechón de su cara. Coloco mi pene a la entra de su intimidad y dejo que se humedezca con su excitación. Entonces comienzo a empujar suavemente hacia delante, noto como ella se tensa entera y una mueca de dolor aparece en su rostro. -Eres increíble- Digo entre jadeos, apunto de perder el control. Empujo un poco más con fuerza y noto como una fina barrera de piel se rompe. Los dos al unísono dejamos escapar un grito, yo de placer inigualable, jamás había sentido esto, ni siquiera cuando ella me tocaba. El suyo es de dolor, y una lágrima resbala por su preciosa mejilla. -Ey, ey, no, Zelda mírame, vamos a parar ahora mismo- Digo y comienzo a salir de ella. Pero me rodea con sus piernas y no me deja. -¡No! No quiero tener que volver a empezar esto.- Solloza- sigue por favor. La miro apenado, pero aún así no salgo de su interior.

Empiezo a moverme lenta y torpemente y ella me araña la espalda. Tengo que apretar los dientes para no dejarme llevar y terminar, mi respiración y mis gemidos son ahora incontrolabes. Aumento el ritmo de mis movimientos, y ella comienza a jadear, parece que aparte de dolor también está empezando a sentir placer, eso me hace sentir mejor. Otra lágrima cristalina se desliza por su mejilla, y antes de que caiga yo se la retiro con el pulgar. Ella me coge la mano y me la besa, me duele verla así, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo obviar el inmenso placer que siento, y ella no quiere que pare, así que sigo empujando lentamente, intentando ser lo más delicado posible. Noto su estrechez, su calidez y su humedad cerrándose en torno a mi pene, y aprieto los ojos con fuerza, estoy a punto de no poder controlarme, de dejarme llevar. -Link- suspira.-Link déjalo ir, no puedes más...-

-N...no yo todavía... yo... -Déjate llevar, confía en mí.-me dice. Y sus palabras me hacen volar. Me dejo llevary me siento libre, me inunda una increíble sensación de placer como nunca jamás antes había sentido, y también la inundo a ella, fruto del placer que estoy sintiendo. Cuando la inmensa ola de calor y corrientes eléctricas remite, salgo de ella despacio, ella gime y me tumbo sobre su pecho, me acaricia el pelo. Los dos cubiertos de sudor, agotados. Se inclina y me besa la cabeza. -Yo contigo, y tú conmigo. Siempre.


	18. Chapter 19

Había dolido. Y mucho. Incluso ahora después de que él haya salido de mí completamente siento un escozor y un dolor punzante en mi interior. Le sigo acariciando el pelo y noto que su corazón ha dejado de palpitar como loco, su latido es ahora grave, profundo y lento y su respiración se ha normalizado. A pesar del dolor, ha sido todo como siempre había deseado, Link encima de mí, _dentro_ de mí... Los dos fusionados como uno solo. Ha sido todo lo delicado que ha podido, a pesar de que le resultaba muy difícil. Y cuando me miraba... Lo hacía como si yo fuese la mujer más hermosa del mundo, como si todo a nuestro alrededor hubiese desaparecido. Poco a poco, el placer desplazó un poco al dolor, aunque no del todo. Y el mejor momento, cuando él se dejó ir. Y yo sentí su libertad como mía, inundándome... ¿¡INUNDÁNDOME?!

-Link...- Le muevo la cabeza-¡LINK!- Él la levanta rápidamente, desconcertado por mi grito.

-¿Qué, qué? ¿Te duele? -¡Link has acabado dentro!- Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y me mira poniendo ojitos. -¿Ehh...? Ah... Sí, sí... -¡Link no nosotros no queremos ni podemos criar a un bebé en este momento!- Me mira extrañado una décima de segundo y de pronto la alarma y la preocupación se instalan en sus ojos zafiro. Se levanta de encima de mí de un salto, y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, enterrándolas en su pelo que refleja como llamas los rayos del sol de media tarde. -¿Cómo nos hemos podido despistar así?- Comienza a recoger su ropa del suelo, y me pasa mi vestido.- Vístete que tenemos que ir a buscar algún remedio.- Se pone los pantalones rápido como el rayo, y a continuación hace lo mismo con la camisa. Está todo despeinado y su rostro refleja el agobio, sus ojos se han endurecido y ya no sonríe. Pero aún así a mí me sigue pareciendo el chico más guapo sobre la Tierra. -¡Venga!- Alza la voz y hace aspavientos para que comience a vestirme, pero en lugar de eso me levanto, aún desnuda, aunque ya no me importa. Me acerco a él y lo beso suavemente en los labios y lo abrazo, está todo tenso, sus músculos contraídos.

Entierro mi cabeza en su cuello y hablo con un susurro. -No va a pasar nada, vamos a conseguir ese remedio o lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?.- Asiente con la cabeza, y se relaja un poco. Me agacho para coger mi vestido y mi ropa interior. Me la pongo y le paso él el vestido. El sonríe por primera vez después del sofoco, y me lo mete por la cabeza, sus manos lo acompañan mientras se desliza por mi cuerpo y las noto calientes y suaves. Me abrocha los botones que hay en la pechera del fino vestido de lino y me alza la barbilla colocando un dedo debajo. Nos besamos, y su boca tiene un sabor diferente, no sabría decir por qué pero me encanta. Link recoge la manta y los dos avanzamos hasta Epona. Le coloca el bocado y las riendas, y la yegua hace un gesto de desagrado. Con un movimiento ágil se sube a su grupa, los músculos de sus perfectos brazos se tensan en el momento de impulsarse. Me tiende una mano sonriente y esta vez sí me sirvo de su ayuda. Me agarro a él y con unos toquecitos en los costados la yegua se pone en marcha.

La brisa de la tarde juega con mi pelo y éste ondea sin control, dejando a su paso destellos de los últimos coletazos del sol antes de que este comience a ocultarse. Algunas flores nocturnas están empezando a sustituir a las diurnas, y sus perfumes flotan en el aire, cierro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en la espalda de Link. Huele a algo denso y agradable, claramente masculino. Siento como empezamos a cabalgar sobre camino adoquinado, que hemos abandonado el bosque. Aún tengo molestias en mis partes, y quiero decirle a Link que compre algo para aliviarme, porque la verdad es que no podría dormir así ni una noche... Epona baja, incansable, el camino que conecta la Ciudadela y el Castillo, y ya distingo los edificios, el mercado... Cruzamos un amplio portón cuyas rejas están subidas permitiéndonos el paso. De nuevo otro tipo de olores me llenan, el de las especias que hubo esta mañana en el mercado, el olor a ganado y también flota en el ambiente un delicioso aroma a comida, de las posadas que ya están comenzando a preparar sus cenas.

Link se mete por un callejón poco frecuentado, y detiene a Epona delante de un pequeño establecimiento. De la fachada cuelga un ajado cartel de madera que reza "Tenemos todo tipo de pociones y ungüentos". -Zelda, escúchame, voy a comprar lo que necesitamos pero tú tienes que esperarme al lado del portón que está antes del camino que lleva a palacio, no nos pueden ver juntos saliendo de aquí, alguien podría olerse algo. -De acuerdo- Digo. Antes de bajarse de la yegua me da un dulce beso en la mejilla, y sin motivo alguno me sonrojo, maldita sea. Link se da cuenta y se ríe, y yo me avergüenzo un poco, lo que hace que me suban aún más los colores. -Yo... no sé por qué me pasa esto, sobretodo después de lo que hemos hecho, soy tonta...- El vuelve a sonreír, madre mía ¿por qué es tan guapo? - Me encanta que aún te sonrojes como la primera vez que te dí un beso.- Me guiña un ojo y se dispone a llamar a la puerta de madera vieja. -Espera Link- digo, mi voz convertida en un susurro. -¿Qué pasa?- me mira extrañado. -Pregunta también si tienen algo para... ya sabes para mí. Para el dolor.- Acabo de decir estas palabras y el rostro de Link refleja preocupación. -¿Tanto te duele? Pff lo siento de verdad, yo... Yo intenté ser lo más delicado posible si me hubiese dejado parar yo... -No seas tonto- Lo interrumpo- Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero por favor mira a ver si tienen algo- Link asiente serio y se da la vuelta para llamar. Lo contemplo unos instantes y después me acomodo más alante en la grupa de Epona y le doy suaves golpecitos en los costados, la yegua se pone en marcha enseguida. Me alejo del callejón, camino al portón que conduce a mi palacio, las luces de las antorchas ya encendiéndose a mi paso.


	19. Chapter 20

Llegamos a mi habitación y me dejo caer en la cama, agotada. Ya es noche cerrada, y en el aire flota el olor a comida que se está preparando en las cocinas de palacio. Hemos dejado a Epona en los establos, y hemos subido corriendo con todo lo que necesitamos. Link se acerca a mí y se sienta en la cama, a mi lado. Me acaricia el pelo, y un agradable escalofrío me recorre entera. -Venga, tómate esto- dice y saca de un zurrón de tela un frasco que contiene un líquido así como de color blanco brillante, nacarado. Me siento a su lado y cojo el recipiente de cristal. -Tienes que beber un sorbo todas las noches, el tapón te sirve como "vasito" para medir lo que tienes que tomar, así hagamos lo que hagamos, no te vas a quedar embarazada.- Lo miro y le doy un suave beso en los labios antes de volver a mirar el frasco y abrirlo. Vierto el líquido en el pequeño tapón, y sin pensármelo me lo llevo a la boca y me lo bebo de un tirón. El sabor no es malo, pero no se parece a nada que haya tomado jamás, tiene un sabor más o menos dulzón. Link se ríe, debo haber puesto una cara extraña al beberlo. Me sonrojo y le doy un golpecito en el pecho.

-Bueno, ya podemos hacerlo cuando queramos- Dice en un susurro, y me rodea la cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos, noto cómo sus músculos se tensan y me atrae hasta dejarme muy pegada a él. Lo beso mordiéndole el labio inferior. -Las veces que quieras...- Sonrío contra su boca y él me besa de nuevo, con energía renovada, sus manos me acarician el rostro y las mías agarran su camiseta, atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Su pecho sube y baja muy rápido, y yo también estoy empezando a notar cómo las ganas de tenerlo de nuevo dentro de mí crecen en mi interior como si fueran un fuego imposible de extinguir. Sus manos dejan de acariciar mi cara, y se introducen por debajo de mi vestido, acariciándome el interior de los muslos, cosa que me arranca intensos jadeos. Pero sus manos suben aún más, y yo quiero parar antes de que los dos perdamos el control y nos dejemos llevar, ya que a mí aún me duele bastante ahí. Dejo de besarlo y le agarro la mano que está a punto de introducirse en mi empapada ropa interior. -Link... Para.- Me mira como si le hubiese hablado en un idioma diferente al suyo, pero deja de acercarse a mi centro. Tampoco retira su mano de dentro de mi ropa, y se inclina para besarme el cuello.

-Solo un poco...- Me pide con la voz ronca y vuelve a insistir en meterse dentro de mi ropa interior. Me da rápidos mordiscos en el cuello y yo no puedo evitar que de nuevo se escape un gemido de mi garganta. Corrientes eléctricas me recorren entera, maldito niñato. -Link...-Digo entre jadeos.- ¡LINK! ¡He dicho que no sigas!- Ahora me mira molesto. -¿Qué? Venga ya, antes de la cena, uno rapidito...- Me libro de sus brazos y me echo hacia un lado, me estoy empezando a enfadar ahora de verdad. No me puedo creer que esté actuando así. El que se las daba de caballero. -Link, he dicho que no y es que no, además, todavía me escuece bastante.- Se vuelve a poner a mi lado, y me abraza atrayéndome hacia él. Me muerde la oreja (haciendo que todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se pongan de punta) y me susurra: -No te voy a hacer daño esta vez, lo prometo...- Parpadeo un par de veces para disipar el velo de deseo que empieza a cubrir mis ojos y me levanto, apartándolo enfurecida.

-¿Pero tú de que vas?- Le pregunto gritando con toda la rabia de la que soy capaz. Me mira incrédulo, como si fuera imposible que alguien como yo se pudiese enfadar y chillar de esa forma.

-¡Si te he dicho que no, es que no!- Noto como el calor me sube al rostro, me pasa siempre que me enfado-...Así que haz el favor de comportarte como un tío normal y deja de pensar con la...- Antes de acabar me fijo en que no me está mirando a los _ojos_ precisamente. Y en que el bulto de su pantalón ha crecido muy considerablemente. Una gota de sudor frío recorre mi espalda. Aprieto los puños para no saltar encima de él y cruzarle la cara varias veces. -¿Te ríes de mí?- Digo señalando a su evidente erección, me tiembla la voz del enfado. -No..n..no, Esque... Cuando te enfadas estás muy... ehm...- Le dirijo una mirada asesina y Link enmudece inmediatamente. -¿Muy qué?- Digo, y me clavo las uñas en las palmas de las manos, quiero matarlo. Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y no dice nada. Me doy la vuelta y me aproximo hasta la puerta, quizá cenando se me quite un poco el cabreo. Cuando estoy agarrando ya el pomo me giro: -Ah, y que no se te ocurr... - Me da tiempo perfectamente de ver como saca la mano derecha de dentro de sus pantalones. Enseguida enrojece a más no poder. -¿Enserio?- Lo miro con furia y salgo de la habitación dando un (muy) sonoro portazo.


	20. Chapter 21

Empujo las pesadas puertas de madera de roble y entro al comedor con paso rápido. Busco con la mirada a Mayra y cuando la localizo cruzo la estancia a pasos agigantados para sentarme a su lado. En invierno primavera y otoño los criados y ayudantes de palacio tienen su propia sala para comer, pero ahora en verano los pocos que quedan se sientan a comer en el comedor real, y la verdad es que lo prefiero. Mayra me estudia atentamente con sus ojos ambarinos y me da rabia, sé que en pocos segundos sabrá de sobra lo que me pasa o al menos sabrá por dónde van los tiros. -¿Y Link?- Me pregunta bajito- ¿Se ha ido ya? ¿habéis discutido?- La miro y hago un gesto con la mano como para restarle importancia al asunto: -No ha sido nada, luego te cuento.- Me mira con expresión preocupada pero no hace más preguntas. Los tres encargados de la cocina que se quedan todo el verano entran con bandejas llenas de platos tapados que desprenden un delicioso olor. Los reparten a todos los que estamos sentados a la mesa y ellos mismos se sirven uno cada uno y se sientan, dispuestos a comer.

Destapo mi plato y aunque es algo delicioso que siempre me ha gustado (estofado de cordero con ciruelas secas y al lado acompañamiento de manzana y miel) como sin tan siquiera pensar en lo que estoy haciendo, sin saborear cada bocado. ¿Y realmente es así como es Link? Quiero decir, que ¿solo piensa en meterme en su cama cuando estamos juntos?. Como hace un rato en mi habitación. Estaba realmente molesto porque le había dicho que no, y había insistido hasta un punto que me hizo enfadar y bastante. En fin... Sin casi darme cuenta termino mi plato y me levanto arrastrando la silla. Mayra me echa su mirada de "tenemos que hablar luego sin falta" y yo salgo del comedor de nuevo a paso ligero sin mediar ni una palabra más con nadie. Subo las escaleras y con cada peldaño arriba que subo, me doy cuenta de que no sé lo que le voy a decir, eso si no se ha ido ya. Titubeo cuando agarro el pomo de la puerta, pero me rearmo de valor lo giro y entro en la sala. Lo primero que percibo es un suave y agradable olor a sales de baño de menta y lavanda, y veo que Link se encuentra en el centro de la estancia, con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y me mira con expresión culpable. -¿No te has ido?-Espeto. Puedo ver rápidamente como el dolor se refleja en sus ojos y avanza hacia mí con pasos vacilantes. Me coge las manos y yo aparto la mirada. -Te he preparado un baño, yo... Lo siento de verdad, es que eres preciosa y me cuesta bueno...- No será el mejor con las palabras en determinadas situaciones, pero algo en su tono de voz hace que me ablande inmediatamente. -Solo te pido por favor que me respetes, Link. Si digo que no, es que no. - Me mira como un niño que ha hecho una travesura y al que le están riñendo, y me pregunto cómo es posible que sus ojos cambien tanto dependiendo del momento.

-Lo sé, de verdad, me he pasado pero no va a volver a ocurrir.- Lo miro arqueando las cejas y el sonríe: -Enserio.- Levanto los brazos y le rodeo el cuello, se acerca a mí y nos besamos dulcemente. Pone sus manos en mi cintura y me transmite seguridad, son fuertes grandes y cálidas, como siempre han sido. Deja la tarea con mis labios y se separa un poco: - Se te va a enfriar el baño, anda. Yo te espero aquí.- Lo agarro por el pecho de la camisa y lo atraigo hacia mí de nuevo: - Yo no voy si no te bañas conmigo- Traga saliva, y veo cómo en sus ojos se enciende de nuevo la chispa del deseo. Su azul parece aún más intenso. -Será un placer- dice, y me muerde el labio inferior. Me acerco a su oído lentamente y noto como se tensa entero. -Eso no lo dudes...- Le susurro con la voz más sensual de la que soy capaz, y que por cierto, funciona a la perfección. Lo beso en el cuello y él pasa de agarrar mi cintura a agarrar mis nalgas, y noto cómo me voy encendiendo sin poder remediarlo. No aguanto más y busco otra vez sus labios, los devoro con rabia, bebo de ellos y Link de los míos mientras sus manos aprietan mis nalgas y me pegan a él aún más. Su excitación se hace ahora totalmente evidente, y lo miro a los ojos antes de bajar una mano y acariciar el bulto de su pantalón. Deja escapar un par de jadeos y sus besos se vuelven más ávidos, como si quisiera comerme entera y no dejar rastro. -Vamos a la bañera Link...- digo con la voz ciega de placer.

No espera que se lo repita de nuevo y me levanta en peso, dirigiéndose al baño. Empuja la puerta con el pie y me suelta suavemente en el suelo. No quiero pasar ni dos segundos separada de su cuerpo, y lo pego a la pared de un empujón en el pecho para acto seguido pegarme al máximo a él. Me vuelve a besar, insistente, sé que le resulta muy difícil controlarse, y a mi también. Introduzco las manos dentro de su camisa y acaricio sus abdominales, su pecho... Es perfecto. Tiro de la camisa hacia arriba y se la quito, dejándolo de nuevo al descubierto para mí una vez más. El me sonríe y ya simplemente me vuelve loca. Yo misma desabrocho los botones de la pechera de mi vestido y me lo quito, Link me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Me aprieto contra él y lo beso, jadeando contra su boca. Me deshago de las braguitas y las aparto a un lado. Entonces Link empieza a pasar dos dedos suavemente por mi intimidad, arrancándome gemidos a su paso. Estoy totalmente húmeda, pero ya no me da vergüenza, ni una pizca, solo lo quiero a él. Cuando veo que estoy a punto de llegar al orgasmo, le agarro la mano para que pare, y las oleadas de placer disminuyen poco a poco. Sigue besándome y jugando con mi lengua, y noto cómo no puede más, también se merece que yo lo toque. Así que me separo de su boca y empiezo a besar su pecho y bajando, su abdomen, por debajo de su ombligo... Agarro la cinturilla del pantalón y tiro hacia abajo dejando ver su pene, que parece a punto de estallar. Sonrío y cierro la mano en torno a él, agachándome para quedar a su altura. Link gime pues se da cuenta de lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Introduzco la rosada punta en mi boca, y el gime y aprieta los puños. Paso la lengua por la punta, y cuando llevo un rato jugando con ella, me inclino sobre su pene para meterlo aún más en mi boca. Succiono con los labios, y empiezo a hacer un movimiento de alante a atrás, mientras con mi lengua dibujo formas en la parte rosada de su dureza. Link no deja de gemir y jadear: -No pares... Por favor...- Me pide, su voz entrecortada por los jadeos. Pero no tengo ni la menor intención de parar.

Tras unos minutos así, siento como se tensa todo su cuerpo, y su pene se pone aún más duro. -Zel...Zelda... Voy a terminar... Para ya...- Pero yo no paro, al contrario, intensifico la succión y enseguida noto como explota, esto lejos de desagradarme me excita aún más, inundándome entera, escucho como sus jadeos y gemidos de placer son ahora mas fuertes, y cuando paran, lentamente me retiro de su miembro. Me pongo de pie y mientras lo miro a los ojos, recojo con el dedo un poco de su esperma que baja por mi barbilla y lo meto de nuevo en mi boca. -¿Nos bañamos?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

Link se deja caer resbalando contra la pared y acaba sentado en el suelo, mirándome con ojos desorbitados.

Me río en alto y me dirijo hacia la bañera.


	21. Chapter 22

Sigo sentado en el suelo, y no soy capaz de controlar el corazón que me late desbocado en el pecho. Hace una media hora creía que no me iba a volver a dirigir la palabra y ahora me ha dejado terminar dentro de su boca, incluso habiéndola avisado... Sin duda no hay hombre vivo que entienda a las mujeres. Aunque visto lo de hace un momento, como que me daun poquito igual no comprenderlas. Mi erección aún no ha bajado del todo y todavía siento un leve cosquilleo en la parte baja del estómago. Reparo de nuevo en Zelda, que está desnuda en la bañera, su perfecta piel brilla mojada por el agua. Me observa divertida y cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran me sonríe, con ese pícaro brillo aún en los ojos. Me hace señas para que vaya a reunirme con ella, y yo salto como un resorte, lo que le hace soltar una carcajada. -¿Qué pasa rubito? ¿Sigues con ganas de más?- Me dice, y acto seguido se muerde el labio. Noto como de nuevo el calor empieza a encenderse dentro de mí, ¿cómo es posible que consiga esto solo con palabras y gestos?

Me acerco con paso firme hacia la bañera, y cuando estoy a punto de meterme ella me cierra el paso. -Ahh nonono. Para pasar por aquí me tienes que dar un beso primero.- Sus manos viajan hasta mi nuca y se acerca a mis labios rápidamente, yo la recibo con ganas, y ella se pega totalmente a mi cuerpo, se le escapa un gemido ahogado cuando mi pene que se está empezando a poner duro de nuevo, roza su centro. Deja la faena con mis labios y se acomoda en la bañera y cuando yo hago lo mismo, ella se levanta y se sienta encima de mí. Trago saliva y la miro a los ojos, un escalofrío me recorre de arriba abajo. Entonces su mirada se vuelve tierna y me empieza a tocar el pelo con delicadeza, continúa bajando por mis orejas y trazando su contorno con suaves yemas, cuando llega al pico de éstas sonríe. Busco sus labios instintivamente, y ella se acerca a los míos para retirarse en el último momento, dejándome con (aún si cabe) más ganas de morderlos. Me pone un dedo sobre los labios. -Shhh, no corras tanto.- Se acerca lentamente a mi oído, y se queda tan cerca que el mero hecho de que esté así y sentir su respiración contra mi cuello me hace tensar todos los músculos del cuerpo.

-¿Sabes lo que tengo ganas de hacer ahora?- Pregunta en un susurro travieso-...Me muero por hacértelo aquí y ahora, en esta bañera, encima de tí, lento...- Para cuando acaba de pronunciar estas palabras, no queda vello en mi cuerpo que no esté erizado de placer, y mi erección ha recuperado casi todo su tamaño. Empieza a morderme el cuello y las corrientes eléctricas se disparan por todo mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo llegan los jadeos y los gemidos cuando se mueve encima de mi dureza. El placer y las sensaciones están empezando a desplazar a la razón, y entonces simplemente me dejo llevar. Recojo su barbilla entre dos dedos y guío sus labios a los míos, deseoso de morder su boca y no parar nunca. Nos besamos con pasión, y mis manos bajan a sus nalgas y las aprietan, la pego más a mi pene, tanto que me es hasta doloroso. Ella gime, pero no deja de morder mis labios y jugar con ellos, debe estar tan excitada como yo... Entonces se separa de mí y se sienta a mi lado. -Tócame.- Pide con voz ronca. No hace falta que me lo repita y comienzo a acariciarle el clítoris suavemente con dos dedos, veo como su boca se abre y sus ojos se cierran en una mueca de puro placer. Con mi mano libre agarro una de las suyas y se la hago cerrar en torno a mi miembro, ella sonríe con los ojos todavía cerrados y comienza el movimiento de arriba-abajo que tanto me gusta y que tan loco me vuelve.

Escuchar sus sonidos y su respiración hacen que yo me excite aún más, y me inclino sobre su torso para morder y succionar uno de sus pechos. Ella entierra la mano que le queda libre en mi pelo, y me aprieta más contra sus senos, sus gemidos se hacen más intensos. -Más rápido... Zelda...- Mi voz está totalmente entrecortada y me cuesta hablar, solo quiero sentir. Ella aumenta el ritmo con el que mueve su mano y yo sé que voy a durar ya poco en esta situación. Zelda se agarra fuerte a mi pelo y sé que está al borde del orgasmo, intensifico las caricias y entonces ella explota en una ola de placer y calor, su espalda se arquea completamente y mueve sus caderas en busca de más, y no dejo de tocarla hasta que su cuerpo se relaja de nuevo, y sus gemidos de auténtico placer remiten a meros jadeos. Ella sigue tocándome, y entonces decido no retenerlo por más tiempo. La sensación es tan intensa como siempre, es algo que me deja sin aire momentáneamente, y el placer no me permite evitar los sonidos que se escapan de mi interior. El esperma sale de mí y es el último momento de placer antes de quedarme totalmente cansado. Zelda que ya está más recuperada, se sienta encima de mí otra vez y me besa en los labios, que aún tengo entreabiertos. Descansa su cabeza en mi hombro y yo me inclino para besarle la mejilla.

De pronto se levanta como si hubiese recordado algo muy importante, y me mira con ojos de _falsa_ inocencia. -¿Me vas a poner tú la crema donde me duele?- Me río echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Esta chica va a matarme...


	22. Chapter 23

Link me mira, y ha pasado en un momento de reírse a estar totalmente serio. Sus ojos están fijos en mis labios, y lentamente levanta una de sus manos de dedos largos y perfectos, y pasa delicadamente dos de ellos por mi labio inferior. Siento un cosquilleo suave allí donde él me toca, y entonces Link sube su mirada y se topa de lleno con la mía. Es curioso lo mucho que se parecen nuestros ojos. –Nunca… Nuca había visto unos labios tan bonitos…- Murmura, y yo no sé qué decir, le devuelvo la mirada y noto cómo me sonrojo levemente. No sé qué contestarle a cosas como esta. Su mano se desplaza de mi boca hasta mi mejilla, y también la recorre tiernamente. Me acerco a su boca y nos quedamos así un rato, él me acaricia y solo nos separan unos centímetros, siento su respiración contra la mía, no aguanto más y tengo que besarlo. Segundos antes de que nuestros labios se toquen, Link cierra los ojos y sonríe. Nos besamos unos momentos y me separo bruscamente, sé que se pica cuando lo hago, aunque no me lo diga, y es algo que me encanta.

En efecto me mira con ojos resentidos, y no puedo evitar pensar en lo guapo (guapísimo) que está cuando se pone serio o se enfada. Me levanto y el agua de la bañera se resbala por mi cuerpo. Inmediatamente sus ojos me recorren entera y se detienen en mis partes más íntimas, y aún me da un poco de reparo que me mire de esa forma. Se levanta también, y me abraza por detrás deslizando sus manos por mi mojada piel, escalofríos me recorren entera y se me pone la piel de gallina. No tengo necesidad de volverme y mirarlo para saber que sonríe con autosuficiencia. Me besa en el cuello y acaricia mi vientre, sus manos parecen mágicas, madre mía. – Vamos a secarnos que ya es tarde y supongo que querrás dormir…- Empiezo a decir, pero su risa me corta la frase. Vale, no quiere dormir. -¿Dormir? – pregunta socarronamente- …Si me meto en la cama contigo no va a ser para dormir…- Me giro bruscamente. –Eh. Ya sabes lo que hemos hablado.- Le doy golpecitos en el pecho con un dedo como acusándolo-… Si te meto en mi cama y yo quiero dormir, dormimos, y ni se te ocurra pasarte ni un pelo, león.- Su gesto se torna divertido y alza las cejas en una mueca de inocencia. –Sí mi capitana.- Sonrío y le doy un beso rápido.

-Ven anda, vamos a por las toallas.- Empiezo a cruzar la estancia dejando pisadas de agua a mi paso, y Link me sigue de cerca. Llego al armarito que las contiene y saco dos nuevas, de tacto agradable y suave. No puedo evitar devorarlo con la mirada mientras se seca enérgicamente con la toalla, los músculos de sus brazos se marcan y tensan con cada movimiento suyo y tiene las venas de éstos dilatadas, se le marcan perfectamente y es algo que me parece muy sexy, y que no había pensado antes que pudiera gustarme tanto. Todo el pelo de su cuerpo es rubio, y cuando digo todo, significa TODO. Mi mirada se desliza por la línea de vello que baja desde su ombligo, y sonrío. Me parece muy mono que el vello de sus partes sea enteramente de color amarillo claro. Él se da cuenta de adónde se dirigen mis miradas y sonríe, y creo detectar una pizca de corte en la curvatura de su sonrisa. Comienzo yo misma a secarme, me paso la toalla suavemente por los brazos y mis pensamientos vagan mientras miro embobada al chico rubio más guapo de mi reino.

Ya en la habitación Link se viste entero, y se deja la camisa un poco abierta por el pecho, seguro que es aposta para dejar ver su fornido torso. Durante un momento se queda pensativo y parece pelear consigo mismo por decirme algo, arqueo una ceja y le pregunto: -¿Pasa algo?- Me mira rápidamente y su expresión se relaja un poco. -No... Eh, bueno... Que si querías que te pusiese el ungüento para el escozor y tal...- Me río, me resulta raro que le cueste decir estas cosas cuando _otras_ le salen con una facilidad increíble. -Claro, ven, ayúdame.- Recojo el saco de tela de la cama en el que todavía hay un pequeño frasco y Link se acerca también a mí. -Túmbate.- Su voz es firme ahora, pero aún así está llena de cariño.

Le hago caso y me tumbo sobre la cama, cerca del borde, y mi pelo se esparce por las blancas sábanas. Link desliza sus manos por mis piernas y me indica suavemente que las abra. Sus manos están calientes al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, y su contacto con mi piel es de lo más agradable. Le tiendo el zurrón y él saca el frasco de ungüento. Lo destapa sin esfuerzo, y mete dos dedos en el potingue, que tiene un aspecto pringoso y es de un marrón claro no muy atractivo. -Tranquila, ¿vale?. No te voy a hacer daño.- Sus palabras me tranquilizan y al darme cuenta que estoy totalmente en tensión, intento relajar todo el cuerpo.

Link acerca su mano con pulso firme y decidido e introduce la punta de sus dedos dentro de mí.

Espero que el conocido dolor/escozor aparezca, pero en lugar de eso una sensación de frescor y alivio me inunda entera. También son de alivio los suspiros que se escapan de mi boca, y no puedo evitar pensar que se parecen un poco a cuando estoy excitada. Al parecer, a Link le han sonado a lo mismo, veo perfectamente como se está poniendo de nuevo el bulto de su pantalón. Mueve los dedos en mi interior con delicadeza y cada vez siento más alivio y estoy más relajada. Entonces él retira los dedos lentamente y me mira con ternura. Me levanto despacio y me pongo delante de él a muy poca distancia. -¿Otra vez listo para la acción?- Encarno una ceja y el se sonroja rápidamente. -Lo siento, no lo he podido evitar, de verdad yo no quiero para nad...- Mi risa corta lo que iba a decirme, y se da cuenta que le estoy tomando el pelo, que no me importa para nada. -Te quiero.- Me dice, y me besa en la frente. Acto seguido se da la vuelta y se dirige al baño para enjuagarse las manos.


	23. Chapter 24

Termino de secarme las manos y suspiro. Me espera una noche divertida, durmiendo con la chica que me vuelve loco y sin poder hacer nada con ella. Pienso en cómo me miraba cuando le estaba aplicando la crema, era una mezcla de admiración y ternura. Confía en mí, y yo no puedo fallarle. No puedes cuando quieres tanto a una persona. Me pregunto cuándo me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que la quiero, y creo que ha sido desde siempre, incluso cuando éramos niños tenía la sensación de que no encontraría otra chica igual a ella. Sumido en estos pensamientos me dirijo hacia la puerta del baño, de vuelta a la habitación de Zelda.

Cuando la abro, una luz tenue pero acogedora baña la estancia. Ella está sentada sobre su cama, de espaldas a mí, peinándose frente al espejo que tiene delante de ella. La miro y me devuelve la mirada a través del espejo y se sonroja. Qué bonita está cuando se le colorean las mejillas así.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunta, y me doy cuenta que estoy sonriendo como un idiota. Pestañeo rápidamente en busca de una respuesta adecuada, pero soy incapaz de pensar en algo. Me deja sin palabras esta chica. Me acerco lentamente a ella y me siento a su lado en la cama. Ella ha dejado de peinarse, y su mano descansa ahora en su regazo. Se inclina hacia mí y nuestros labios se rozan ligeramente. -Te quiero- murmura contra mi boca. Sonrío y quiero decirle que yo también, que la quiero más que a nada, pero ella comienza a besarme más profundamente, y un cosquilleo en mis labios empieza a despertar, su sabor es perfecto. Sin embargo (y muy a mi pesar) me retiro y cojo la mano que está en su regazo, aún sujetando el peine.

Dibujo caricias sobre su piel y ella cierra los ojos y sonríe. -Déjame que termine yo esto.- Le digo, y le doy un suave mordisco en la mejilla.

-¡Ey!- protesta entre sonrisas pero se vuelve y se coloca de tal manera que su cortina de pelo queda delante de mí. Empiezo a peinarla suavemente, y ella relaja los hombros. -A ver si te gusta esto.- Dejo el cepillo a un lado y agarro con delicadeza varios mechones de su pelo, pasando uno por encima del otro una y otra vez, trenzándolos, hasta llegar al final. Entonces ella se inclina sobre el tocador de al lado de la cama y me tiende una cinta de pelo. La recojo con la mano libre mientras con la otra sujeto el extremo de la trenza, y finalmente se la ato para que no se le deshaga. Buah, qué bueno soy haciendo trenzas. Ella se mira al espejo y sonríe mostrando sus perfectos dientes y mi corazón da un vuelco ante este gesto. -Puedes decirlo, soy genial.- Sonrío socarronamente y ella vuelve los ojos hacia atrás. Sin previo aviso se abalanza sobre mí y yo quedo tumbado sobre la cama con ella encima. Mmm, esa trenza me gusta cada vez más.

Lentamente se inclina sobre mí, y empieza a besarme a lo largo de la mandíbula. Cierro los ojos y mis manos viajan a su cintura, que parece que está hecha a medida para ellas. Me besa la punta de la nariz, abro los ojos y ella se ríe. Automáticamente sonrío yo, y mis manos bajan un poco más. Ahora soy yo el que se levanta un poco y encuentro sus labios. Y entonces es como si yo estuviera muerto de sed y su boca fuese el agua. Nunca podría tener suficiente de ellos, y cada beso es más desesperado que el anterior. Esto sumado a la forma en la que ella se mueve encima de mí no coopera mucho en mi propósito de mantenerme frío. Me revuelvo y consigo hacer que sea ella ahora la que quede debajo de mí. Coloco los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y me bajo sobre ella doblando los codos. Comienzo a dibujar un rastro de besos por su cuello y bajo, besándola justo debajo de la clavícula, que está al descubierto. Un sonido suave y totalmente femenino se escapa de sus labios, y cuando mete sus manos por dentro de mi camisa es demasiado. Los pantalones me molestan increíblemente y ella lo nota también, me sonríe pícaramente.

Me besa y yo ya solo quiero estar dentro de ella, pero sé que no puedo por su dolor. Éste pensamiento me provoca una rabia estúpida. -Zelda...- Ahogo un grito cuando una de sus manos acarician mi erección.-...Tenemos que... parar.- Me mira interrogante, pero sigue tocándome en el sitio dónde más me gustaría tener sus labios ahora mismo.- No quiero estar toda la noche... Así, ya sabes...- De pronto su mano se introduce _dentro_ de mi pantalón, y casi me deja al borde del orgasmo. Mi respiración así lo confirma, aprieto la mandíbula y mis manos se cierran en puños.

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo a ti no te vaya a hacer nada?- Me guiña un ojo y saca la mano de mis pantalones para acto seguido empujarme en los hombros y colocarse encima de mí. Trago saliva y la observo. Es preciosa, y con esa trenza... Madre mía tengo que dejar de pensar estas cosas.

Ella se mueve un poco sobre mi miembro para colocarse mejor, y un gemido sordo escapa de lo más profundo de mi garganta. Se levanta un poco, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, y agarra el borde de mi pantalón. Oh dios. Empieza a tirar hacia abajo, y pronto deja mi pene al descubierto. La tengo a punto de estallar, o eso me parece a mí. Mirándome fijamente a los ojos se inclina hacia abajo, y no sin antes sonreír recoge con su lengua la brillante gota que se acumula en la punta de mi erección. El placer hace que todo mi cuerpo se tense, y mis músculos se contraen al contacto de su lengua.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunta con tono de inocencia. -Me... me encanta Zelda, eres increíble...- Ella sonríe para sí y comienza a depositar besos a lo largo de mi pene, deteniéndose cada vez más conforme se acerca a mi parte más sensible.

Cuando llega a ésta, se la mete completamente en la boca, y yo no puedo más. Dejo escapar gemidos entrecortados a medida que Zelda deja que mi miembro entre y salga de su boca. Aprieta sus labios un poco más, y se ayuda de una de sus manos cada vez que se inclina sobre mí. El placer es ya incontrolable y siento cómo estoy a nada de terminar. -Zelda... Voy a acabar ya...- Apenas puedo hablar, esto es el jodido paraíso. Ella no cesa su succión y yo la inundo de mi placer sin poder evitarlo. Oleadas de placer recorren mi cuerpo, y ella lejos de retirarse, intensifica la velocidad, haciendo que mi orgasmo sea mucho más intenso. Joder.

Cuando finalmente se levanta me mira directamente a los ojos, y ya no veo ni un ápice de la vergüenza que solía caracterizarla antes. Sin embargo tras unos momentos mirándola, se sonroja. -Tan bonita...- Es todo lo que alcanzo a decir, y ella me sonríe de esa forma que tanto me gusta.

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño, supongo que para lavarse y todo eso. La chica tiene un culazo, sí señor. Me sonrío yo mismo ante esta visión y me quito rápidamente la camiseta y los pantalones, dispuesto a meterme en la cama para dormir. Cuando ella sale, apaga las velas y en el aire flota momentáneamente el olor a la vela recién apagada. Solo la luna se cuela por los ventanales, y se refleja en su pelo color café. Se mete en la cama a mi lado y se recuesta sobre mi pecho. La rodeo con mis brazos y ella suspira. -No quiero que me faltes nunca Link...- Le beso la cabeza. -No voy a faltarte jamás. Te... te quiero Zelda, y quiero que tengas eso siempre presente.- Incluso en la oscuridad sé que está sonriendo, y yo también lo hago. Me acerco un poco y le susurro: -Buenas noches preciosa.


	24. Chapter 25

Me despierto con el olor de la suave brisa de primeros de verano. Puedo escuchar como los jardines están llenos de vida, los pájaros, los insectos... Y sin abrir los ojos aún, sonrío, en la almohada y en mi ropa está _su _olor. Tan perfecto; suave y masculino. Estiro una mano para acariciarlo pero me encuentro con que su lado de la cama está vacío. Inmediatamente abro los ojos y lo veo de pie apoyado sobre el alféizar de una de las ventanas, un poco inclinado hacia delante. No me cansaría de mirarlo en esa postura nunca. Tan solo en su ropa interior de lino, partes de su anatomía se aprecian bastante bien, y su espalda es perfecta. Músculos dibujan su contorno, y se marcan y tensan cuando Link cambia el peso de una pierna a otra. Bostezo sin querer y el se vuelve hacia mí.

Inmediatamente mis mejillas se colorean al observar su cuerpo. Lleva la ropa interior baja, de tal forma que se aprecian perfectamente sus oblicuos, que bajan por sus lados y se pierden dentro de ella. También asoma un poco de su rubio vello por encima, detalle que no me pasa desapercibido.

-Si dejaras de devorarme con la mirada a lo mejor podrías darme los buenos días.- Dice, y una sonrisa socarrona acompaña sus palabras. Capullo. Se acerca a mí y observo, sin poder despegar la vista, cómo los músculos de su definido abdomen se mueven acompañando su paso. Me levanto de la cama, y el se para delante de mí. Sus manos toman las mías y las depositan sobre su pecho, y yo lo acaricio torso abajo, y trazo con dos dedos las líneas de sus oblicuos cuando llego a éstos. -Buenos días- Sonrío tímidamente y Link rodea mi cintura con sus manos y me pega a su cuerpo. -¿Buenos?-alza las cejas y no deja de mirarme los labios.-No podrían ser mejores.- Sus ojos parecen brillar ahora y sus labios encuentran los míos. Baja las manos y agarra mi trasero, pegándome a él. Su cuerpo está caliente y su olor abruma todos mis sentidos, no hay nada que me haga sentir como lo hace Link. El beso es lento y dulce, pero pronto esto no es suficiente para ninguno de los dos, y soy yo quien empieza a morderle los labios. Él responde inmediatamente y empieza a devorar los mios, como si fuesen el tesoro más valioso de Hyrule.

Me pego más a él con un gemido ahogado, pues noto cómo su pene está ya totalmente duro . Aún me sorprende la facilidad con la que los chicos y en especial _él,_ se excitan. Agarra mis nalgas con más fuerza e intenta acercarme más a él, cosa que ya no es posible, pero Link necesita más contacto, y por qué no, admitámoslo, yo también. Entonces me coge y me levanta como si fuese aire, y yo enrosco las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. -Si te dijera... Lo que te haría ahora mismo... Creo que me pegarías.- Dice entre jadeos. Tengo que reprimir una sonrisa y me hago la dura: -No te pases ni un pelo.- Acto seguido le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja, él cierra los ojos y gime. El calor que siento en mi bajo vientre y en mi centro es una cruel pero dulce tortura, lo que más deseo ahora mismo es sentirlo en mi interior.

Unos súbitos pasos resuenan en la escalera. Link me deja rápidamente en el suelo y yo me aliso el camisón de dormir. Los pasos se aproximan y sé ipsofacto quién es. Después de todo, tras casi una vida juntas es difícil no familiarizarse con el andar de tu mejor amiga. Link enrojece de inmediato y yo no puedo reprimir una carcajada al ver el gran bulto en los cortos que hacen las veces de ropa interior. -No tiene gracia- Murmura entre dientes, y corre a sentarse en la cama y se coloca una almohada en el regazo para disimular su excitación. Segundos después Mayra entra en la habitación , su melena roja está recogida en un moño alto, lo que hace más estiradas sus bonitas faciones. Encarna una ceja al ver el extraño cuadro que formamos, Link todo apurado y con una almohada sobre las piernas. -Bueno, no quiero saber lo que estábais haciendo, pero el desayuno está ya servido.- Link mira hacia la ventana con aire interesante y despreocupado para disimular, y Mayra aprovecha para guiñarme un ojo y dedicarme un gesto que significa "luego me cuentas sí o sí". Sale de la habitación y volvemos a quedarnos solos.

Un gesto de alivio se refleja en el rostro de Link y se levanta apartando la almohada a un lado, su ropa interior tan apretada como hacía unos momentos. -Venga, vamos a vestirnos y bajamos a desayunar, la gente se va a dar cuenta de que faltamos, y el don de Mayra no es precisamente la discreción.- Link no responde pero se acerca de nuevo a mí. -¿Y uno rápido?- Me coge una mano y la aprieta contra su miembro, y un escalofrío de placer recorre mi cuerpo entero. Poniendo mi voz más seductora (la tengo muy conseguida) me acerco a su oído: -Lo que yo te quiero hacer no es rápido...- Él ahoga un gemido y yo retiro la mano del bulto en su ropa. -Venga, tenemos todo el día para que seas mío.- Link me mira fijamente a los labios, y cuando habla su voz esta de nuevo ronca por la excitación: -_Tú_ vas ser mía y voy a besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.- Una dolorosa punzada de placer me recorre, y trago saliva. Mis mejillas arden y él sonríe con la respuesta que ha provocado su comentario en mí. Se da la vuelta y va a por su ropa, para a continuación vestirse. Yo lo observo atentamente durante el proceso y cuando está listo se acerca a la puerta, la abre y sonriendo ampliamente dice: -Las damas primero.

En el comedor de palacio ya están servidas las bandejas repletas de dulces y panes de todo tipo. Link observa la mesa con avidez, y consigue un sitio justo enfrente de mí. No hay mucho personal de palacio desayunando a estas horas, y sentados a la mesa estamos apenas 5 personas. Link comienza a llenar su plato con montañas de bollos y mermelada. Y cuando ve que lo observo me lanza una mirada tipo "¿Qué? No es tanta comida..." Pero sí que lo es, y sonrío para mí.

Me sirvo delicadamente un trozo de pastel coronado con nata. Empiezo a cortarlo y me doy cuenta que Link me está mirando. Bueno, más bien está mirando mis _labios_. Joder por qué tiene que hacerlo tan difícil. De pronto se me ocurre una idea. Mi expresión debe de haber cambiado porque Link alza las cejas con gesto interrogante. Entonces recojo un poco de nata del trozo de pastel y vocalizo con los labios para que solo él lo vea: "Yo a ti. Luego. En la habitación". Me chupo el dedo y lo limpio entero de nata, para después pasármelo por todo el labio inferior. Bum, efecto deseado.

Link se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo, pero se recompone rápido. Se levanta y se inclina sobre la mesa, alarga un dedo y coge un poco de nata que ha quedado en mi comisura izquierda, lo chupa y me guiña un ojo. Bff. Le dirijo una pícara sonrisa y el me escanea de arriba abajo con sus ojos azules. Como a una velocidad increíble, para poder estar con él a solas lo antes posible. Link me mira con una mezcla de diversión y lujuria, sabe que tengo tantas ganas como él. Una vez acabados los dos, nos levantamos y él casi no puede disimular la prisa que le urge llegar al dormitorio. A mitad de la gran escalera no puede aguantar más y me coge en brazos. Mis labios dejan escapar un suspiro ahogado, y dos segundos después nos plantamos en la puerta de mi habitación. Me deja suavemente en el suelo para que pueda abrir la puerta, y una vez dentro y la puerta cerrada, me agarra de las muñecas firmemente y me atrae hacia su cuerpo. -Ahora, vas a lamentar haber hecho _eso _con la nata.- Acto seguido comienza a devorar mi cuello, y yo no puedo más que perderme en ese mar de sensaciones, indicándole con mis sonidos lo mucho que lo necesito dentro de mí.


	25. Chapter 26

Link me besa como si yo fuese el aire que respira, y yo lo beso a él con la misma pasión, aún siento un cosquilleo en el cuello en los lugares que hace momentos me ha besado y mordido, pero ni punto de comparación con lo que estoy sintiendo en mi intimidad, con cada beso y gruñido suyo me humedezco más y más, y es incluso doloroso... Sus manos han soltado mis muñecas y vuelan hasta mi trasero, apretándolo a la vez que me pega a su cuerpo hasta que no hay ni un centímetro que nos separe. Inmediatamente noto lo _mucho_ que le gustan mis besos y mis caricias, y esto me excita más todavía. Me muerdo el labio inferior y suspiro cuando muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha, haciendo que cierre los ojos. Mientras lo beso en cuello coloco las manos en su pecho y lo empujo hacia atrás, pegándolo a la pared. Inmediatamente, una sonrisa traviesa y mil cosas más se dibuja en sus labios perfectos, y yo me lanzo de nuevo a sus brazos, que me reciben ávidos y me levantan del suelo.

Besos bajan por mi cuello, y yo suspiro fuerte, incapaz de hacer nada más. Con un movimiento de caderas le indico que me baje al suelo, cosa que hace y yo inmediatamente meto las manos por dentro de su camiseta, y conforme avanzan hacia arriba noto cómo se le va poniendo la piel de gallina. Los músculos de su pecho y abdomen se tensan totalmente y cierra los ojos cuando comienzo a bajar de nuevo por su cuerpo perfecto, tocándolo todo, sintiéndolo como me gusta que él me sienta a mí. Cuando llego a la cintura del pantalón, agarro su camiseta y tiro de ella para quitársela. A los cinco segundos mi vestido se une con su camiseta en el suelo, y solo me quedo con las braguitas. Link observa mi cuerpo al tiempo que se sonroja, pero sus manos no tardan en posarse sobre mis pechos. Nos seguimos besando un rato, y yo ya no controlo los gemidos que provocan sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Tras un largo beso lo miro a los ojos y me aparto no sin antes darle un rápido beso en los labios, él inclina la cabeza hacia mí como buscando más. Pero lo que le tengo reservado es aún mejor.

Me arrodillo frente a Link y disfruto del momento, de su mirada, de cómo una de sus manos me acaricia una de mis mejilla con ternura. -No... No seas cruel por favor...- suplica con la ya conocida ronquera en la voz. Me sonrío para mí y comienzo a desabrochar lentamente el botón de su pantalón, y una vez hecho tiro hacia abajo de éste y también de su ropa interior. Wow. Todavía me impresiona verlo _totalmente_ sin ropa. Pero el deseo que siento por él en este momento es más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa, así que agarro su miembro delicadamente y comienzo a besarlo suavemente, allí donde sé que le encanta. Al primer contacto de mis labios con su pene, no puede reprimir los gemidos y aprieta los puños. Me meto la punta en la boca y empiezo a acariciarla con la lengua, cada vez más rápido a la vez que me inclino sobre él para dejar entrar y salir su miembro de mi boca. Aprieto los labios alrededor de su excitación y de vez en cuando miro hacia arriba, para encontrar su mirada, sé que lo vuelve loco.

Cuando noto por sus gestos corporales que va a terminar, me levanto poco a poco y dejo una estela de besos húmedos por su estómago y pecho, nuestras bocas se encuentran de nuevo al final del camino y nos devoramos mutuamente. Nuestros labios se separan un instante, lo justo para que Link pueda susurrar contra mi boca: -Increíble princesa...- Una de sus manos, que momentos antes dibujaba sobre la piel erizada de mi vientre, se cuela en el interior de la única prenda que aún llevo puesta, arrancándome un verdadero grito de placer. Dos de sus dedos me acarician lentamente, empapándose de mi excitación, y mientras sus labios y los míos no se separan a pesar de mis incesantes gemidos y suspiros. -Tócame por favor...- gime, y yo me siento tonta por haberlo descuidado, pero es que cuando él me acaricia así me parece que no hay nada más. Con una de mis manos rodeo su pene- y comienzo a moverla de arriba a abajo, cada vez más rápido. -¿Te gusta?- mi propia voz cargada de excitación. -Me encanta... No pares...- acabado de decir esto introduce uno de sus dedos dentro de mí, y una intensa corriente placentera sacude mi centro, acompañado de un gemido que una vez más, no puedo reprimir. Se mueve dentro de mí, y al poco tiempo el otro se le une, entrando y saliendo, dejándome sin aire.

Entonces sin avisar, saca los dedos de mi intimidad y me coge en brazos. Una risa tonta escapa de mis labios, sé lo que viene ahora y creo que no puede haber algo que quiera más en este momento. Me deja suavemente en la cama, y yo me muevo hacia el centro de la misma. El cuerpo de Link brilla con el sudor a la luz del sol que entra por la ventana, y me doy cuenta que yo misma estoy sudando. Link inclina su cuerpo sobre mí, y me besa los pechos y los acaricia. Sigue bajando por mi estómago depositando calientes y ávidos besos a su paso. Justo cuando llega a mi intimidad agarra mis dos muslos y atrae mi cuerpo hacia su rostro. Mis manos se cierran en un puño apretando las sábanas de la cama y chillo de placer cuando su lengua roza mi intimidad. Me besa y me muerde suavemente, y luego su lengua me somete al peor y más dulce de los castigos, mi espalda se arquea y se perla aún más de sudor, y todo mi cuerpo suplica tenerlo dentro. Link me observa y sonríe con autosuficiencia, para después colocarse lentamente encima mí y bajarse lentamente con los brazos sobre mi cuerpo. Me besa, y yo noto de nuevo mi propio sabor en su boca. Mi centro palpita con cada movimiento suyo encima de mí, y yo noto su pene duro y caliente contra mi estómago. Cuando sus labios se concentran en mi cuello, yo apenas puedo balbucear: -...Por favor...- Link levanta la cabeza y me mira, como sopesando si debemos hacerlo todavía o no. -Tranquilo, yo te diré si me duele...- Lo beso en los labios y él sonríe.

Con una mano aparta un mechón de pelo que tengo en la cara, y me observa el rostro, y sé que se para en cada detalle, cada pequeño lunar, cada centímetro, porque es lo que yo hago con él, sin poder creerme que alguien tan perfecto sea solo para mí. Baja la mano que me acariciaba la mejilla y con ella guía su miembro hasta la entrada de mi intimidad. Entonces su cuerpo se tensa y Link aprieta los dientes, y yo siento su excitación dura y palpitante a la entrada de mi ser. Rodeo su cintura con mis piernas de nuevo, y él empuja poco a poco para enterrarse dentro de mí. Al principio es una sensación extraña, pero esta vez no hay dolor, y a medida que entra dentro de mi cuerpo el placer se hace cada vez más grande. Mis gemidos lo ciegan, y Link comienza a entrar y salir de mi centro, al principio lentamente, pero a medida que las sensaciones que él siente se acentúan, empieza a empujar más fuerte y más rápido, mis manos arañan su espalda sin poder evitarlo, y sus sonidos acompañan a los míos en una combinación perfecta, porque somos solo los dos, él y yo, de la manera más instintiva en la que podemos estar.

Las olas de placer son ahora casi ininterrumpidas, y tienen la misma intensidad y fuerza con la que Link se entierra en mí con cada embestida, hasta que ya no puedo aguantar más y exploto. Mi cuerpo tiembla de manera incontrolable y mi intimidad palpita dolorosamente y responde al fuego que recorre todo mi ser, y noto cómo esto también afecta a Link, que cierra los ojos y deja de intentar reprimir el inmenso placer que se adivina en sus ojos. Me inunda de líquido caliente y al mismo tiempo me lleno de una sensación de paz y plenitud. Sigue entrando y saliendo de mí incluso después de haber acabado, y cuando ya está extenuado, sale de mí y se acuesta sobre mi pecho. Nuestras manos se entrelazan y quedamos así, desnudos y bañados por la luz del sol que se cuela por la ventana.


	26. Chapter 27

Respiro lenta y profundamente, aspirando su olor y dejando que me invada. Cierro los ojos y me concentro en lo que siento. Por encima, el sol de media mañana rozando mi espalda, y debajo está ella, con su cuerpo perfecto; la piel más suave que he tocado en mi vida. Zelda también está relajada y mi cabeza sube y baja con su pecho cuando respira. Una de sus manos trepa por mi espalda y comienza a acariciarme el pelo, gesto que eriza todo el vello de mi cuerpo. Abro los ojos y levanto la cabeza de tal manera que puedo observar todo su rostro. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su boca, y a mí me recorre un escalofrío. _Esos labios_… No sabe lo mucho que deseo sentirlos sobre ciertas partes casi a todas horas. Es mágico, igual que cuando mi boca recorre todos los sitios de su cuerpo, cada hoyuelo, cada lunar… Sigo mirando sus labios y mis pensamientos vuelven a ir más allá, así que cuando empiezo a notar que mi pene se está endureciendo de nuevo intento concentrarme en otra cosa.

-¿Te ha gustado?- pregunto en un susurro mientras ella me observa con sus grandes y preciosos ojos rasgados- No te he hecho daño esta vez, ¿no?- Su sonrisa se amplía, y la mano que jugaba con mi pelo resbala por mi sien y acaricia una de mis mejillas. –Claro que no, ha estado genial…- sus dedos viajan ahora por mi labio inferior, dejándome un placentero hormigueo eléctrico allá donde me toca. Con un rápido movimiento atrapo uno entre mis dientes, aunque sin apretar apenas. -¡Ey!- se queja entre risas, y yo lo suelto para después depositarle rápidos besos a lo largo de la mano. No me cansaré jamás de este gesto. Me mira divertida, y yo no puedo evitar mirarla a ella con admiración. Aunque espera un momento… -Estás más guapa cada vez que terminamos de hacerlo, ¿sabes? -Pelota imbécil…- Me espeta, mientras pone los ojos en blanco.

-Es enserio- digo con tono de falsa protesta al mismo tiempo que me inclino sobre su cuello y lo beso.

Ella suspira y noto su piel de gallina bajo mis labios. -Vaya falso estás hecho… Lo dices solo para que me acueste contigo otra vez.- Me río contra su cuello. Puede. -Qué va- La beso en la comisura derecha muy cerca de los labios- Estás guapísima…- Y es que Zelda siempre está preciosa sea el momento del día que sea, hasta cuando llora.

-Sobre todo estás increíble- me acerco a su oído lentamente-…cuando gritas y gimes para mí.- Dichas estas palabras le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja. En un segundo se sonroja muchísimo, como en las primeras veces que empezamos a besarnos y a intimar más de la cuenta. –No puedo evitarlo y lo sabes, capullo- Suena un poco molesta, aunque yo no creo que lo esté realmente. Me encanta picarla y aquí voy de nuevo: -Ya lo sé princesa, y eso me encanta.- Hago el intento de besarla, pero como era de esperar me gira la cara. –¿No me vas a dar un beso? Venga ya…- digo y busco su boca de nuevo. –Te odio.- murmura por lo bajo, y yo atrapo su rostro con una de mis manos para obligarla a que me mire fijamente. – Pues yo a ti… Te quiero.

Su mirada se ablanda inmediatamente. –Y yo a ti pelota mío, pero a veces te mataba.- Al momento se me ocurren un par de maneras de cómo me encantaría que me matase, pero me las ahorro por lo que pueda pasar. Nuestros labios vuelven a encontrarse y yo estoy ansioso por ellos, por tener más de ellos, porque aunque pasase toda una vida besándola creo que jamás tendría suficiente. Con un brazo me levanto sobre ella lo justo para tener espacio para poder tocarla y acariciarla con la otra mano. Mis dedos le arrancan profundos suspiros y jadeos, y ella me empuja de tal manera que queda encima de mí, yo tendido sobre la cama. Se inclina sobre mí y me besa mientras sus manos me tocan y provocan todo tipo de sensaciones en mi piel. Noto cómo ella se va mojando cada vez más, ya que no hay ropa que separe nuestra piel, y me vuelve loco a más no poder, y sé que ella también disfruta con mi erección, le encanta saber lo rápido que puede hacer que me excite. Mis manos suben por su estómago y alcanzan sus senos, y una vez ahí los dos nos perdemos en un mar de sensaciones increíbles. Zelda comienza a mover sus caderas encima de mí rozando su intimidad contra la mía. Cierro los ojos mientras escucho sus gemidos a los que poco a poco se unen jadeos que escapan sin control de mi garganta. Se aprieta más contra mi cuerpo y yo suspiro, el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para no correrme es enorme. Abro los ojos y la miro, en su rostro se dibuja el placer, tiene los ojos cerrados y se muerde fuertemente el labio inferior. -Zelda...- mis jadeos apenas me dejan articular palabra-...No voy a poder aguantar así mucho más...- Ella para, abre los ojos y sonríe pícaramente. Me besa en los labios rápidamente y aún sentada encima de mí coge mi pene y lo coloca en la entrada de su intimidad.

-¿Estás segura? A lo mejor deberíam...- Antes de que acabe la frase me tapa la boca con la mano y me mira fijamente. -Shh, cállate.- Me ordena con una voz tan cargada de excitación que se me pone la piel de gallina al instante. -Como tu me digas preciosa...- le guiño un ojo y ella sonríe. Entonces comienza a bajar lentamente sobre mi miembro y de esta forma deja que entre dentro de ella. Cuando llega al final comienza a mover la cadera de arriba a abajo permitiéndome que la penetre con cada movimiento de su cintura. Poco a poco va aumentando el ritmo y la velocidad con la que se mueve sobre mí, y sus gritos de placer resuenan por toda la estancia. Con una mano le acaricio la parte rosada e hinchada de su centro, y por el gesto que hace con la cara sé que le encanta, así que la mis caricias se vuelven más rápidas, aunque delicadas y gentiles. Entonces todo el cuerpo de Zelda se tensa, y sus movimientos son ahora frenéticos, sus gemidos más fuertes que antes y todo su cuerpo está como el mío, bañado en sudor. Su interior empieza a contraerse y apretarse alrededor de mi pene, pero ella sigue moviéndose, y yo acariciándola para hacer más intenso su orgasmo. -Link...- susurra mi nombre entre gemido y gemido, y yo muevo también ahora mi cadera al compás de la suya y mi sensación de placer se triplica. Todo a mi alrededor desaparece, y solo está ella y lo que me hace sentir con su cuerpo. Su cadera deja de moverse rápido y ahora se mueve muy lento arriba y abajo, y el repentino cambio de ritmo aumenta aún más el placer que me inunda cada vez que salgo y entro dentro de ella. Coloco mis manos en sus nalgas y la acompaño en su movimiento, obligándola a bajar al máximo para yo quedar totalmente enterrado dentro de ella. Y llega el momento en el que no aguanto más, y exploto dentro de Zelda entre gemidos y suspiros de placer, llenándola por segunda vez esta mañana de mi esencia. Espero que el dichoso líquido anticonceptivo sea eficaz, porque si no... Cuando ya ha salido la última gota de mí, mis brazos caen a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y mi respiración comienza a normalizarse poco a poco.


	27. Chapter 28

Sentada aún sobre él, observo su cuerpo mientras mi respiración recupera un ritmo normal. Las venas de sus brazos y su bajo abdomen están hinchadas y sobresalen. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados al igual que sus labios. Estoy a horcajadas sobre él y aunque ya hace unos minutos que ha terminado, su miembro sigue aún duro y caliente debajo de mí. Entre mis piernas se escurre su _líquido_. Es raro y me cuesta admitirlo, pero me excita mucho que termine dentro de mí. Abre unos de sus ojos azules y me observa, yo no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mis labios. -¿Mmmh?- Gruñe, y mi sonrisa se ensancha dejando ver mis dientes. Link me mira ahora con los dos ojos abiertos, y él también sonríe. -¿Te ha gustado?- Pregunto, y él no puede más que asentir enérgicamente con la cabeza, dejando que mechones rubios caigan desordenados sobre su frente. -Ha sido genial- dice, con la voz ronca y grave- podría pasarme todo lo que me queda de vida foll… -Vale, vale, con decir que ha sido genial bastaba- digo a la vez que le tapo la boca con las dos manos. -¿Desde cuándo utilizas esos términos en presencia de tu princesa?- retiro las manos de su boca para que pueda contestar.

Veo que su sonrisa se torna pícara y creo que me hago una idea de lo que va a responder. -Cuidado con lo que vas a decir- me adelanto. -Solo iba a recalcar, señorita, que yo no he tenido la suerte de ser criado en el palacio real, con tus instructores.- Me bajo de su regazo y me tumbo sobre él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, y Link comienza a acariciarme dulcemente con dos de sus dedos, a recorrer mi espalda. -Vigila tu lengua, estás hablando con la futura reina.

-No me puedes negar que te encanta lo que hago con ella.- No lo estoy mirando, pero sé que su rostro luce en este momento esa sonrisa arrogante que hace aflorar sentimientos dispares en mí: matarlo o besarlo. -Shhh- Lo mando callar y le muerdo en el pecho quizá con más fuerza de la que pretendía en un principio. -¡Eyyy!- protesta, pero sé que no le ha dolido.

Nos quedamos así un rato más, abrazados, entierro la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y una vez más quedo abrumada por su mágico olor, es el más perfecto de los perfumes que una piel podría desprender. Entonces lo beso, y lo mucho que le gustan los besos en el cuello se hace visible a través de su piel, que se eriza. Repito esto último que he hecho y él hace un ruido de conformidad que sale del interior de su pecho. Nunca he estado así con nadie, ni creo que lo estaré jamás con alguien que no sea él. El tiempo que pasamos juntos es siempre perfecto, hasta cuando me hace enfadar.

Me estoy empezando a asustar, porque creo que de verdad siento algo por Link que es más fuerte de lo que nunca haya sentido. Me levanto esperando verle, y me acuesto deseando que se haga de día para estar de nuevo con él. Ah, y el sexo es maravilloso. Link continúa jugando con la piel de mi espalda, ajeno a mis preocupaciones, ¿pensará él en estas cosas como pienso yo?…

-Umm ¿Zelda?- se dirije a mí y su voz resuena en su pecho, grave y tranquilizadora. -Dime.

-He estado pensando, ¿y si vamos a las fiestas de comienzo del verano de Ordon? ¿Vendrías conmigo?- La pregunta me pilla por sorpresa. Es verdad que la fiesta del solsticio de verano de Ordon es una de las más famosas de la zona, pero los consejeros reales jamás me dejarían ir, y menos con un chico. -No sé, Link… No creo que deba, o pueda.- Él se incorpora lentamente y me obliga a hacerlo a mí también. -Venga, por un rato que estés no va a pasar nada, me comprometo a traerte de vuelta cuando te canses, y antes de que te echen en falta demasiado- Sonríe y yo lo imito, nuestros labios se encuentran y nos besamos suavemente, tanteándonos mutuamente.

-Tengo que pensármelo, hay muchas cosas que podrían salir mal y no volvería a ver la luz del Sol hasta mi coronación…- Suspiro. A veces la vida de una princesa no es tan fácil como la gente cree.

-Lo pasaremos bien, ya verás como te gusta, habrá bebida, comida, música y además estaré yo…- Sonríe y me guiña un ojo, y yo me derrito por dentro. -¿Bailarás conmigo?- Pregunto con aire distraído. -¿Lo dudabas?. Lo único que allí no puedes bailar como te han enseñado en palacio…-hace una pausa y se moja los labios con la lengua (pfff…)- Allí vamos a tener que bailar un poco más pegados, lo digo para que intentes controlar las ganas que me tienes y no me saltes al cuello a la primera de camb…- No lo dejo acabar y lo golpeo en el pecho con la palma de la mano, bien fuerte. El se ríe y no sé si reírme con él o pegarle otro manotazo. -¿Quieres que bailemos pegados?- Le digo acercándome peligrosamente a su boca, y acto seguido me siento de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él, que deja de reírse inmediatamente. Ahora me mira fijamente a los labios y su respiración se hace más profunda. Me acerco más, hasta rozar sus labios: -¿Crees que no voy a atreverme? Vamos a bailar tan pegados que vas a querer morirte, porque no voy a dejar que me toques de ninguna otra forma en toda la noche.- Mis palabras tienen el efecto que justo estaba buscando, y noto cómo se Link endurece debajo de mí. Me aprieto aún más contra él y se escapa un suspiro ahogado de sus labios. Sus dedos bajan hasta mis nalgas, y me atrae hacia sí. Intento ignorar el calor que se acumula en mi centro y cuando Link trata de besarme yo me retiro hacia atrás, dejándolo con las ganas.

-¿Vas a ponerte difícil?- Su mirada se endurece y recorre todo mi cuerpo, y toda mi piel se eriza. Sin previo aviso desliza dos de sus dedos entre mis piernas, encontrándome húmeda y caliente, y los introduce dentro de mí. Gimo sin poder evitarlo y mi cadera se mueve involuntariamente con sus dedos, buscando el máximo placer. Con la otra mano me agarra la cara con firmeza, y me obliga a mirarlo. Sonríe de nuevo con arrogancia y se introduce más profundamente en mí. Cierro los ojos y abro la boca inconscientemente, los suspiros se escapan de ella sin que pueda hacer nada. Link está completamente excitado ahora, lo noto contra el interior de mi muslo y me vuelve loca. Pero de pronto saca los dedos de mi interior, me coge suavemente y me baja de su regazo. Acto seguido se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse, sin tan siquiera mirarme. Será cabrón…

-Vamos a ir a esa fiesta y te aseguro que vas a ponerte tan malo que te va hasta a doler- le espeto con rabia. Él, completamente vestido me mira y se ríe socarronamente: -Esta noche te vas a tragar tus palabras, y seguramente algo más…- Mis ojos se abren como platos cuando comprendo lo que quiere decir. -Eres asqueroso- digo y le lanzo con fuerza la camisa a la cara.

Link me lanza un beso con gesto burlón y se pone la camisa, que le queda ajustada en las zonas perfectas. Yo me enrollo la sábana alrededor del cuerpo y me levanto para dirigirme al baño, pero me coge firmemente del brazo y me abrasa con sus ojos azules. -¿No vas a darme un besito de despedida?- dice, y yo me suelto de su agarre bruscamente, aunque he de admitir que este jueguecito que se trae me gusta y mucho. -Que te den- Le digo y le sonrío con la sonrisa más angelical de la que soy capaz, y cuando me giro para continuar hasta el baño, él me da una palmada en el trasero. -Te recojo esta noche. Ponte guapa.- Será hijo de p… Me giro para contestarle y decirle lo bien que le sentaría un guantazo en este momento, pero ya ha desaparecido por la puerta de la habitación, y lo escucho bajar las escaleras. Va a ser una noche muy divertida, sí señor.


End file.
